


Obey Me! : Namiko's collection

by Tiphaine_Yushumi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, and it's not the boys, some mention of non con touching at some point but light, spoiler up to lesson 20 I'd say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiphaine_Yushumi/pseuds/Tiphaine_Yushumi
Summary: This work focuses on my MC's (Namiko) interactions with the brothers mainly. Some ideas I had to write down.For now it's only platonic, since she doesn't have a real love interest. That may change in the future.Enjoy!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. The return to the Devildom

When she returned to the Devildom, she smiled. Despite being a human, this was her home too. She loved her human family -even if her siblings were annoying- but she missed her demon family. These few months had been hard for her. They came twice during the summer, to say hi, and she had spent time with them, but it just wasn’t the same. Texting them with her D.D.D. wasn’t enough either. At the end of the summer, she was getting really desperate. With the new school year beginning, seeing them would be near impossible. They’d have their duties, she’d have hers.  
So when she received that call from Diavolo himself, announcing that the exchange student program being a success -greatly thanks to her- all the students from the exchange would now be able to study where they went during the program, she said yes in a heartbeat. He felt her excitement and confessed he was glad because the brothers missed her a lot, and he himself missed the animation there was last year -because?- thanks to her.

After a few preparations, and explaining to her parents -who were happy for her, having met the brothers briefly and having had a good impression of them- and her siblings she’d be gone for another year, she left the human world. She promised to come to see them every now and then and to call often.  
So here she was, back in the Devildom for another year as a human student, living in the House of Lamentation with the seven brothers. But first, there was some stuff she needed to get done. After converting all her money into Grimms, she went shopping to get some gifts for the brothers. She had gotten most of the gifts in the human world, but some things were only buyable in the Devildom. Plus she still wasn’t sure about all her gifts.

When she finished, it was near the evening. The sun was setting down, so she hurried to get to the House of Lamentation. She really felt moved when she saw it. It was her second home. That’s why, when she pushed the door open and entered with her suitcase, she couldn’t help but say cheerfully :

“Hey, guys, I’m home!”

Except only the silence answered her. Confused, she took some steps forward, and let her suitcase in the hall entrance. She wondered aloud :

“Hmm, that is weird. Either they forgot I was coming tonight, or they just don’t care, which I highly doubt… Or…”

Smiling internally, she added with a sad expression:

“Oh, well I guess I should just go then… If they don’t want me back here, I’ll just go back to the human world…”

She turned on her heels and was about to take her suitcase to leave when she heard familiar voices and smiled victoriously.

“Wait, don’t go, you stupid-”  
“Namiko, wait! Wait!”

Holding back her laugh, she turned again to face Levi and Mammon, who left their hiding spot. Of course, they’d make her a surprise. Or try at least. She was about to greet them when a loud noise interrupted her. Beel came out of the shadows, betrayed by his stomach, seeming contrite, and she let out her laugh this time. Asmo then joined the little group, sighing while shaking his head.

“Mammon, you had to act like a dumbass yet again…”  
“But Namiko was getting ready to leave!”

Satan appeared, seeming upset, yet not really surprised, and countered :

“It was obviously a trick to get us out. She totally tricked you not even 5 minutes after arriving.”  
“Is it true?” asked Mammon, turning to her with wide eyes, shocked.  
“I’m sorry Mammon, but I knew you would fall for it.” she nodded with an apologetic smile and a wink.

Lucifer and Belphie were the last to arrive, everyone seeming upset at Mammon for blowing up their surprise. She couldn’t hold back her wide smile. They hadn’t changed in the slightest. It suddenly felt as if these months were merely a few days.

“Anyway, as I was saying, I’m home!” She repeated cheerfully.

All the demon brothers smiled at her, forgetting the fight that was about to happen.

“Welcome home!” They all responded, and then tried all at once to greet her personally. Not overwhelmed at all, she just laughed when Mammon asked that they’d all keep in line for their hug.

“Since I’m her first man, I should go first.”

As always when he’d say that, Satan blushed, and the others just rolled their eyes or sighed. They were about to argue again, so she just hugged Mammon from behind, surprising him. She could imagine his blush without any effort. 

“I missed you. I missed you all”.  
“Hey hey, whaddya think you’re doing, hugging me all of a sudden!” He protested.

They all knew he was happy but would never show it, and Levi whispered “tsundere”, annoyed. That expression quickly turned to embarrassment when she hugged him in turn.

“W-What? A-Are you sure you want to-”  
“Of course, Levi, I will hug every one of you. Unless you don’t want me to hug you ?” she asked while looking at him with puppy eyes.

Even without that, Levi would never say no to a hug from her. He was just insecure, and had trouble understanding why someone like her would like him, or show him affection. She thought about it during summer, and was determined to change that. He was adorable, and she’d make him acknowledge that.  
Next was Beel, whose stomach was still rumbling while he was hugging her. At the speed of light she took a chocolate bar from her pocket, tore the packaging with her hands behind his back, and directly put the bar in his mouth where it quickly disappeared, Beel just vaguely surprised and mostly thankful. The others could just stare in shock.

“When did she became so fast? I barely saw her!” exclaimed Mammon.  
“She has now reached ninja feeding Beel skill level.” said Levi quietly with a serious expression.

Loosening the hug, she gave another chocolate bar to Beel, before turning to hug Asmo, who couldn’t help giving her a little kiss on her cheek, making her blush a little, and making Mammon grumble. She then hugged Satan, who wasn’t sure what to do. In the end, he held her against him and felt her smile against him. Belphie seemed to not be able to wait anymore and hugged her as soon as she let go of Satan, holding her tight. 

Then every pair of eyes turned to Lucifer, who was only looking at her. It had always been hard reading him when he had that expression. But for some reason, she understood, and just smiled with a nod. He nodded back and then told everyone:

“Now, I believe it’s time for dinner. Everyone, come to the dining room.”

She had to admit, she was feeling rather hungry after walking half the day in the city. The dinner was a real feast, as they were celebrating her return to the Devildom for another year. They were all already making plans for what they’ll do with her.

“I hope you do know you’re still here as a student, not a tourist, Namiko.” Lucifer said to her at one point, staring at her.  
“I do. I won’t forget to complete all my tasks and work hard at school.” She promised, making him smile a little, satisfied.  
“Heh, but that doesn’t mean she can’t have fun with us, Lucifer!” Protested Mammon.

A single glare from the elder brother made him shut up, snatching a little smile from her, and teasing from the others.

The rest of the dinner went uneventfully, and then they all gathered to the common room to chat more. They didn’t want to part yet after all this time. At one point, she stood up, remembering :

“Oh, that’s right! I have some gifts for you!”

Ignoring the flow of questions that came, she hurried to the entrance hall to get her suitcase. Coming back there was already a fight going on between Levi and Mammon -about money of course, what else?- and Belphie was almost asleep on the couch. Amused, she opened the suitcase, and began :

“Mammon! I have something for you!”  
“Wait, really?” He said, stopping his fight with Levi and getting closer, excited.  
“Here’s a gift card from Akuzon! It ain’t much, but I figured you’d have some things to buy there!”

Mammon took the card, and for a moment she really thought he was gonna cry.

“Namiko, are ya an angel?” He asked, and she laughed at his expression of pure gratitude.

She carefully took a small box wrapped in a lot of paper so the content wouldn’t break.

“Levi! I hope you’ll like it!”

His eyes seemed to shine when he discovered inside the box a limited edition figurine of Ruri-chan he couldn’t get when it came out. Sellings were sometimes short in the Devildom, the sellers selling the goodies mostly in the human world. He then called her to talk about it, and she comforted him for almost three hours. She then immediately looked for a way to get that figurine somewhere. She had to beg one of the sellers for hours before finally getting it, but the expression on Levi’s face made it all worth it.

Smiling, she went back to her suitcase, taking out what took a least a quarter of the content. Food. Mostly appetizers and biscuits, from several countries of the human world. Things that were hard for Beel to get, so she was pretty sure he never ate these ones.

“Beel, come get your food!”  
“I knew I smelled food over there!”

He seemed so happy, like a puppy. For once, he looked like he didn’t know by what to start.

“I would advise you to make them last a few days, but I already know you can’t!” She giggled while taking the next gift.

“Is it my turn, Namiko~” Asked Asmo with a malicious smile, coming closer to her, Mammon getting up, already frowning.  
“It is! I have a gift card from Majolish! I heard there was a new collection starting next week! Why not going there together?”  
“Are you actually asking me out on a date?” He teased her, earning her smile in response.  
“WAIT WAIT, you’re gonna go on a date with Asmo? I won’t let you alone with her!” Mammon exclaimed, trying to interpose between the two.  
“No dummy, we’ll go as friends. Although you’re free to come.” She said reassuring him.  
“No no, I don’t want that dumbass to go with us! I wanna be alone with you!” Protested Asmo, pouting.

While the two brothers were arguing she rolled her eyes, and took some books from the suitcase.

“Those are for you, Satan! I asked a librarian I know for advice, so I hope you’ll enjoy reading these! I already read these, so if you want, we can discuss about it later.”  
“I’m sure I will, thank you, Namiko. I’d be happy to have your reviews on it, thanks.” He replied, taking the pile of books with a smile.

The two remaining gifts were Lucifer’s and Belphie’s. For Lucifer, she had gotten her hands on a really high-quality tea from the human world. She discovered it when she had traveled to another country with her family during the summer. It had been hard negotiating it for an affordable price, but she was proud to have made it. Lucifer seemed sincerely pleased.  
She had written a little message on the box ‘I know you enjoy having tea with Diavolo, so it’s for both of you’. He smiled at her, probably thanking her for her discretion. Had she said it out loud, the brothers would have all been teasing him about his ‘love’ for Diavolo. As funny as it could be for her, she wanted Lucifer to remain calm, and refused to have a hanging-on-the-ceiling Mammon on her first evening back at the House of Lamentation.

She then took out of the suitcase what took half of the place. A big fluffy pillow, in the shape of a cute ram. Belphie looked at it, curious, and she smiled with a wink.

“As you said last time, I didn’t get to spend much time with you Belphie. I bought this pillow as a promise to spend more time together. We could nap together from time to time!”

He smiled at her, probably imagining sleeping next to her in the attic -since it seemed he liked the quietness of it- while Beel would be eating next to them. She could picture that too. She liked the idea as well.

Everyone seemed happy with their present, and she was glad all her efforts paid off. They continued chatting until Belphie fell asleep on her shoulder. It was then the signal that it was time to go to sleep. She was getting really tired too. She still had one thing to do before going to bed though.  
Once Beel was carrying his twin on his back to their room, all the others went to their respective room. She purposely took her time to rearrange then close her suitcase. Only Lucifer and her were remaining.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Namiko?” He asked, staring at her.  
“I believe I didn’t give you your hug earlier.” She replied with a smile.

While he had that severe facade, she knew deep down he loved it when she showed him affection. He just didn’t like to admit it to his brothers, because it went against his persona of stern big brother. She kept it a secret too because she kind of got it. She was sometimes like that too, with her siblings. They both deeply care about their siblings. They were alike in some ways, and that’s why she understood him quickly last year.

“Indeed you haven’t. I am waiting.” He nodded with a smile and eyes that would make faint most people.

Luckily for her, she wasn’t the type to be swooning over those demons. Even if that was a close call sometimes -they were all so damn attractive- she had her limits.  
She gently put her arms around his waist, feeling his arms closing tightly around her back.

“I’m quite pleased to see you back here. My brothers were all excited too.”

Yes, she could tell by the way they all held her that they missed her. She really felt like a part of their family now.

“I’m really happy to be back. I missed you all a lot.” She whispered back.

He let go of her, and added :

“Now, I believe you should go back to your room, or else I’ll take you to mine.”

He had to. He just had to say that. She felt her cheeks reddening under his gaze, as always when he was saying these kind of things. He seemed to enjoy this very much each time. Was it like a hobby for him to tease her like that? Who was the Avatar of Lust, again? Then again, maybe he found pride in making her blush like that. Even Asmo’s flirt and charm hadn’t the same effect on her. Maybe because she always felt like Asmo was joking, while it felt like Lucifer wasn’t.

“Good night, Lucifer.” She managed to reply normally.

While she blushed often around the brothers, she always managed to recover quickly. There was that at least.

“Good night, Namiko.”

She smiled and took her suitcase with her to her room. She wasn’t surprised to see Mammon on the couch of her room. He probably fell asleep waiting for her. That silly demon. She quickly prepared to get to bed, before putting an extra blanket on her idiot and managed to sneak her ram pillow beneath his head without waking him up. She then headed to bed, yawning.

Well, it had been a good evening with the brothers again. She’ll get to spend so much more time with the brothers than she thought. She was so glad she met them. Lucifer told her once he picked her for the exchange program by complete hazard. He was drowning behind all those papers, when a wind blow had scattered these. Her paper had then landed right in front of his feet. She sometimes wondered if it was Lilith who’d create that wind and/or placed her paper in front of Lucifer. It couldn’t have been a coincidence.  
She was glad. She had the chance to meet her seven brothers and spend time with them, having so much fun -even if she had risked her life a few times, and even got killed once- she regretted nothing and would do it all again in a heartbeat.  
She had the chance to fix some of their problems and helped them to get along better. Well now, she just had to help some of them fix some little problems they had with themselves...


	2. The Avatar of…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Namiko was a demon? What would be her sin? (if we imagine there's more than the sevean deadly sins)

It was just a normal day in the House of Lamentation. After school hours, she was half asleep, sitting on one of the couches of the common room. Surprisingly all the brothers were here, except for Lucifer who had to stay a little with Diavolo to help him with some paperwork. Asmo was redoing his nails, Levi was playing a game on his phone -probably Mononoke Land-, Satan was reading, Beel was...eating as always. Belphie was napping on her lap, and Mammon was browsing the net while pretending not to care about Belphie and her.  
It was just one of these normal evening when she was just enjoying being with them, even without any interactions. She was just comfortable and happier with their presence. It was weird considering she was human, and they were all demons, but they had always seemed human to her. They weren’t that different. They were powerful, yet respected her -after proving herself, but still- and had all accepted to make pacts with her. They trusted her not to take advantage of them, and she trusted them with her life. They weren’t just humans and demons. They were friends. Family.

“Wow, what a dream…” Said Belphie, yawning and sitting up, interrupting her thoughts.  
“What did you dream about?”  
“You.” he responded carelessly, before showing a malicious smile.

She did not expect that one. Although she should have. Recovering quickly, she asked :

“Really? What happened?”  
“Oh, nothing much, but in that dream you were also a demon.”  
“A demon? Cool! How was I like??”

Sometimes, she’d daydream about being one of them. They were close, but there was still that line drawn between humans and demons. Had she been a demon, they would have probably never met, but still, if she could become a demon right now, maybe she’d say yes.

“I don’t remember clearly, but you wore that costume you had for Halloween.”  
“Oooh, yeah I remember! It was pretty cool.”

Asmo had picked two outfits for her. An angel costume and a demon costume. After hesitating between the cute and the sexy vibe, she thought she wanted to be more like them and picked the demon one. It had been an eventful evening, but she still had fun.

“I’ve always wondered… If I was a demon, what would my sin be? If I were to be an Avatar, what would I be?” She said out loud.

Asmo lifted his eyes to her with an amused smile.

“The Avatar of Cuteness?”

The others laughed, while she pouted.

“Aww, come on! There must be something!”  
“Nope” replied Satan. “You don’t have any sin”.  
“You’re too pure for that” added Levi without looking up from his game.

She couldn’t decide whether they were complimenting her, or making fun of her. Probably the latter.

“You’re basically more an angel than a human at this point” finished Mammon, trying to sound insulting as if to hide the nice things he was saying or his blush.  
“I’m not! Come on guys, there must be something bad about me!”  
“Well there is” admitted Belphie “but it’s not enough to actually be called a sin.”  
“So there is something!” She insisted with a victorious smile. “What is it?”

Belphie seemed to really be at a loss for words. Suddenly the room went quiet. She sighed desperately.

“Look, guys, I can handle criticism. Nobody’s perfect. I won’t get mad, come on.”

“You’re nosy.” Said a tired voice in her back.

All heads then turned to Lucifer, who sat on a chair next to her. He looked at her with a serious look, but she could tell he was amused. She couldn’t deny that statement. She did meddle with all their family problems even though she was a stranger. She had wanted to know everything about them in order to help and befriend them.

“That’s...true. I can’t argue with that fact.’ she admitted, bowing her head in defeat.

Although she sure wasn’t sorry. She’d do it again. And they knew that.

“So in the end, Namiko would be the Avatar of Nosiness?” Asked Asmo.  
“That sounds horrible.” Satan remarked.  
“Yeah, but it’s accurate” added Levi, still focused on his phone.  
“But I do it because I care! I do it all out of love!” she protested, whining.

She thought about it for a moment, before realizing what she just said.

“Hey, love can lead us to commit all sorts of crime! Love is a blessing as much as a sin!”  
“So you’d be the Avatar of Love, then.” concluded Asmo with a nod and a smile.  
“Also fitting” Agreed Satan.

The others nodded in response. She thought about Lilith. She smiled sadly. Her only crime was to try to alter a human lifespan. But she too had done it out of love, and never regretted it. She understood her. She would have done the same, no matter the consequences.

“You’re thinking about Lilith, right?” whispered Belphie quietly so the others wouldn’t hear.  
“Yeah, I think she would have been the Avatar of Love, had she survived the war.” She whispered back slowly, unsure of how he’d take that thought.

Talking about Lilith was still hard for any of the brothers, but especially for Belphie and Beel. She tried to avoid the topic as much as possible and was always approaching the topic carefully. She herself, had great respect for her ancestor. She was curious about how she was like, but never dared to ask questions.

“I think so too. You are different from her, yet you’re alike sometimes. You both have that strong will that comes with your love and would make you break any laws in your way.” He said with a smile.

Sometimes, when a demon was bothering her, telling her she was nothing but a mere human, one of the demon brothers would say “She’s not any human; she’s the Avatar of Love.” just to cheer her up. And then, they’d beat up the demon of course, until she’s actually concerned for the life of said demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have spend a lot of time on internet seeing the fandom and its theories, I really think love can be considered a sin, at least for the Celestial Realm. Lilith was meant to be killed because she loved a human a lil too much. The brothers were cast out of the Celestial Realm because they loved their sister, and wanted to save her. They had done nothing wrong apart from that. Trying to save your sibling should be an "angel thing" but it was considered a bad thing, since it was opposing to god's will. Or that's how I see it for now, anyway.
> 
> If love can lead to crimes, then that's definitely Namiko's sin. Not only does she loves everyone, but she'd do a lot of things for them. Including indulge in sins for them, or oppose to figure of authority.


	3. Halloween.

“So, which one do you prefer, Namiko?” Asked Asmo, while holding the two outfits in front of her.

It was Halloween tonight, and they had all agreed to go to the party at The Fall. As last time for Diavolo’s welcome party, Asmo was the one choosing her outfit, because he “knew best” as he put it. She trusted him to choose something pretty she could actually wear. The others had seemed a little concerned with it, but she trusted Asmo. He wouldn’t get something too revealing. Well, he could suggest, but would also have another option.  
The two outfits were actually really good. She couldn’t decide. One was an angel costume that would make her really cute. The other, a demon costume, was more revealing, but she liked it as well.

“I do have one question, though, Asmo. Why costumes? The others said they would just go as their demon forms, why not go in a dress like last time?”

Asmo shook his head, as if upset she was even asking.

“As a surprise of course! They’ll never expect you to look like an angel or a demon! Either way, they’ll be amazed and won’t know how to react!”

Well, she kind of got it, and the idea to actually surprise them was tempting. She decided she’d begin by trying the two. How Asmo actually knew her size so precisely was unknown and concerning. She wasn’t sure she wanted to ask. Starting with the angel costume, she admired herself in the mirror a little. The dress was so cute, and she really felt like an angel. Luke would be so happy to see her like that.

“You really look like an angel, Namiko! You’re too cute for words!” Exclaimed Asmo, happy with the result, clapping his hands.

Without even asking, he took a photo supposedly to compare the two outfits once she’d tried the other. She pretended to believe him and went back to the bathroom to change outfits. Oh yeah, this one was more revealing, but she felt like a queen. Powerful. Sexy. She quite liked that too. It was different from usual, but not in a bad way. When she came back to Asmo, he just stared at her, without saying anything at first.

“You’re gonna torture a few demons with that one!” He finally said with a wink.

She smiled. It was a little embarrassing to wear, but looking like a demon was cool. She felt more like them. Like she was really a part of their family. It felt good.

“I think I’ll wear that one, Asmo. Thanks for helping me out, really. Maybe I’ll wear the other one day!”  
“Or I can just keep the photo and torture the others with the fact I’ll be the only one having seen you wore that cute dress!” He replied with a malicious smile.

She smiled at the idea. Mammon would probably be the most tortured, torn between his love for money, and the idea of seeing her all cute. Asmo would make him pay a lot, just to make him suffer. In the end, Asmo gave her the angel dress, and she promised to take good care of it. He did her makeup and she asked to have her hair let down. The others seem to like it when she didn’t have her hair attached. Asmo agreed. It made her look more mature.  
She liked to have these moments with Asmo. It was always difficult for him to spend time with her alone, seeing as either Mammon, Levi, or the twins were always glued to her side. He did say he wanted to spend more time alone with her before she came back to the human world. He was drunk but seeing him cry really hurt her. She wanted to make it up to him. There was also something about him she wanted to know more, because she felt like Asmo had a problem nobody really saw.

“Thank you so much for everything, Asmo! I feel like a queen thanks to you!”  
“Heh, you’re welcome, my dear! You can always thank me with a kiss~” He replied cheerfully.

She smiled and kissed him on his cheek. He seemed upset about not having a real kiss but satisfied enough.  
It was now time to go outside. When they arrived, everyone was already in the entrance hall. However, no one commented on that, their eyes glued to her. They were so focused, all that attention made her blush a little. Was it really too much? She hadn’t that much skin exposed though…

“Woooooow” exclaimed Levi “You totally look like a demon!”  
“Yeah, that’s pretty cool.” Nodded Satan looking away.  
“Asmo, what did you do to her! We said nothing too...” Growled Mammon, blushing madly.  
“Sexy?” Asked Asmo innocently “Well it can’t be helped, she is whatever she wears…”

They argued for some time, and Belphie went closer to her.

“Did he force you to wear it?” He asked, looking concerned.  
“No no, I like this one!” She opposed, waving her hands in front of her. “I had two choices, and it’s the one I choose!”  
“You should have seen the other one.” Added Asmo “She would have been a cute angel! I have a photo~”

The others seemed to try to imagine how she could have looked until Levi exclaimed:

“That’s not fair! So unfair! Why should you be the only one to see that! Show us that photo!”

The others except for Lucifer -who just didn’t care since the beginning- nodded firmly. Before any fights could begin, she asked:

“Shouldn’t we go?”  
“Indeed, let’s not waste any more time here.” Agreed Lucifer, taking the lead while she followed.

The others then hurried to not be left behind. They all walked through the city and finally arrived at the club where Asmo often came. He was very known there, so he took the lead to be the first one entering, a lot of heads turning to him immediately. The others were a little less cheerful than him, but still wanted to have fun tonight. They quickly found a place where they would all fit. Asmo went dancing, Satan, Levi and Belphie stayed with her to chat, Beel and Mammon went to the buffets, and Lucifer had disappeared as soon as they had arrived.

She quickly noticed Levi’s nervousness. She sat down next to him, their shoulders touching. She knew it was always hard for him to come out. He missed all the stuff he liked to do, making him frustrated, but he was also always afraid of interacting with “the normies” or even these kinds of crowds. He looked at her, not really understanding what she was doing, so she just smiled at him reassuringly, and his eyes opened wide when he understood. He smiled too, grumbling inaudible words.  
She talked about some Halloween horror stories and myths with Satan, discussing if it was true, could have been true, or was just fantasy. Belphie was half asleep on the couch next to Satan. How he could sleep with all this noise was a wonder, but it was Belphie they were talking about after all.

At one point, Satan went to the buffets to bring back some snacks and drinks for them, and Levi went to the restroom, probably to log to a game, or see a new episode of an anime. She leaned back on the couch she was sitting, her thoughts drown out by the noise of the party. She wasn’t fully comfortable at a big party with demons, when she only knew seven of them, but it still was nice. Everyone seemed to have fun. Some noise close to her made her look in front of her.

Some unknown demon was looking at her, not even a meter away, smiling.

“Hey, little human! Can I sit next to you?”

Had she been at a party in the human world, she would have said no politely. But the thing was, she was a human in front of a demon who could easily kill her if he wanted. She had enough powers to summon one of the seven demon brothers but didn’t know any sort of other magic. He wouldn't even let her the time to summon a demon anyway. She had to be careful, even if the guy gave off a creepy vibe. Plus, he referred to her not as a girl, but as a human. It was true that most demons did that, including the demon brothers at first, but it always was a warning. The guy didn’t respect her in the slightest. Most demons wouldn’t try to kill her, because they’d all know there’d be hell to pay from Diavolo and the brothers, but still. It doesn’t mean he couldn’t hurt her and pretend it was an accident. “humans are so frail”. She already heard that one multiple times already, from enemies and friends alike.

“Yeah, sure.” She replied simply.

He sat next to her, too close, their knees touching. She really wanted to stand up, leave, and go find one of the brothers, but she had to be patient. Satan or Levi would soon come. Or maybe Belphie would wake up? Nah, there were too few chances for her to hope. When he was sleeping, he was sleeping, nothing could change that. Maybe then, Mammon or Beel, or even Asmo would come? They were seven, surely, one of them would come to help her?

“So tell me, what is a human like you doing here all alone at this party?”

So the guy didn’t even notice Belphie on the couch in front of them? That could be an advantage.

“Ah, I was just curious about demon parties. I wanted to see for myself how it was.” She responded, trying her best to sound casual to hide her nervousness.

The demon passed an arm around her shoulders, and she had to fight back the urge to break free and insult the guy. 

“But how are you supposed to enjoy the party, if you don’t even dance! Let’s go dance together, have a drink or two! We can go somewhere quieter after.”

The guy wasn’t even asking, seeing as he grabbed her shoulder to make her stand up. If she went with him, it was over. There would be no way the brothers would find her. Not until it would be too late anyway. She had to convince him to stay here, one way or another.

“Ah, hum, in fact, my friends are not far, and they should come back any time now! I should stay there or they will worry!”  
“Huh? They’re demons right? Come on, they won’t even notice if you’re not there! You know, demons don’t usually care for humans, I doubt they really think you’re their friends! They consider you as a pet, nothing more!”

She wanted to punch the guy so hard. He had his other hand on her thigh now, just below her mini-short. She had to hold back her panic. She had to remain calm. She got this, she got this.

“Hmm tell me, why are you wearing that outfit? It’s quite sexy, are you looking to do naughty things with some demons? I could let you spend the night with me~”

His hand went up until his fingers caressed her thigh under the short. She didn’t got this at all. She was going to either cry or scream from panic. She couldn’t take this anymore. So much for being careful. She took the demon’s arm over her shoulder, and took it away from her, doing the same with his hand on her thigh.

“Excuse me, but it is not my intent.” She said firmly, her voice trembling a little despite her efforts. “I just went to the party with my friends to have fun, not for these kind of things.”  
“Oooh, you’re telling me they’re better than me? You think I’m just some low-level demon? Ha, I’m pretty powerful, and yet you have the nerve to refuse my offer?! Who do you think you are?!”

He was beginning to get angry, and she was trembling with panic and disgust. He stood up in front of her, towering over her to scare her. She didn’t want to look, at him, staring at her hands instead. He tried to grab her face, but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could touch her.

“And who do you think you are, actually?” Asked an icy voice.

Belphie actually woke up. His glare would have petrified anyone, and even the arrogant demon seemed in a bad position.

“T-The Avatar of Sloth? Ah, so she’s your pet human! Right, OK, I won’t touch your toy, sorry!”

He then tried to leave, but Belphie wasn’t letting go of him, glaring even more.

“Namiko isn’t a toy, and certainly not a pet human or whatever you’re calling her. She doesn’t belong to anyone. But if you mess with her, you mess with the seven demon brothers, you piece of shit. You know what that means, right?”

She stood up to put some distance between her and the demon, her legs still shaking from her panic. She was so relieved to see Belphie had woken up, she was beginning to think nobody would come at all.

“What’s that? What’s happening here?” Asked a familiar voice behind them, so she turned to see Lucifer standing close.

Judging from his murderous expression, he must have already an idea of what happened.

“This asshole was trying to “play” with Namiko.” Replied Belphie, teeth gritted.

He then let go of the demon’s wrist, and came closer to her, leaving the demon to Lucifer’s care. She couldn’t help but hug him, still trembling. She was so glad they were there. He hold her tight, repeating words of comfort she barely heard, but just hearing his voice was helping her calm down. The other brothers were arriving, Belphie taking her to Beel and the pile of food he had. She didn’t see what happened with the demon after, focused on her food, calming slowly but surely. Beel frowned at the demon, but gave up on doing anything, and instead gave her the human candies he saw at a table. Having the familiar sweet taste of these in her mouth helped her calm down entirely.  
When the others came to ask if she was alright, she reassured them as well as she could. After all, she hadn’t been harmed.

“Why didn’t ya summon me?” Asked Mammon, frustrated. “I already told ya! I would have saved ya!”  
“I was afraid he wouldn’t let me have the time. The incantation isn’t exactly short… So I just tried to stall time, waiting for one of you to help me.”  
“It was the right thing to do, even if that must have been hard” Said Satan with a nod.

The incident closed after they told her this particular demon would never ever bother her again, she insisted they’d stay a bit longer. They all wanted to go back to the House of Lamentation, but they were there for fun, and she’d hate it if they had to go back because of her. Or some arrogant demon, rather. However, they only agreed to stay under the condition they’d all stay with her, which she accepted, surprised that even Asmo would cancel his plans for the night to stay with her when all the others were already with her.  
Belphie and Levi were glued to her side in a half hug -Mammon protesting a lot, before giving up- while she chatted with the others, cheering up quickly. They all left a few hours later except for Asmo who wanted to stay a little longer. The quietness of the empty roads soothing her. It had been an eventful night, as any time spent with the brothers, really. She still had fun with them nonetheless.

When she arrived in her room, she directly jumped on her bed, not bothering to take off her makeup, nor change her clothes. She was lying down, deep in thought. Maybe she should ask Solomon to teach her ways to defend herself quickly without the brothers, in case anything of the sort would happen again. According to the brothers and Solomon, she had a lot of magic within her, even if she had never really used it, aside from summoning the brothers.  
She was still thinking about it when a light knock on her door made her sat up.

“Come in!” She hurriedly said, wondering who that could be.

Turns out it was Asmo, looking unusually serious.

“Is there something wrong, Asmo?” She asked, tapping the bed next to her to ask him to sit down.

He sat in the spot next to her, still serious, and she refrained from asking more questions. She patiently waited for him to speak, until he finally looked at her.

“That demon, earlier…” He began, looking gloomy.

It was really unusual for him. She never thought she’d see him that way. He was always confident and had this cheerful and careless vibe. He loved himself above everyone else, so he didn’t really care about others, usually. Even if she knew that wasn’t entirely true, it was still the image he maintained.

“You looked scared.”  
“I was.” She confirmed with a little nod. “I didn’t know what he would do to me, but I sort of had an idea.”  
“I had never thought about it, but… My behavior with you isn’t that different.”

He was looking her in the eyes, and she could see the sadness and guilt in it. She felt bad. It was kind of wrong to see him like that. She preferred when he was happy and careless. She couldn’t stand to see him like that. She couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“Wha-Of course it is, Asmo!” She exclaimed, shocked. “You have absolutely nothing in common with that demon!”  
“Really? But I’m always pushing your boundaries, am I not?”  
“Not that much.” She responded, shaking her head no. “Sure, I’m embarrassed because I’m not used to it, but it’s just teasing. I know that. That demon was harassing me, while you’re teasing me. That’s very different, Asmo. And I can tell the difference.”

She took his hands in hers gently and looked him straight in the eyes to emphasize what she was saying. Her tone was as soft yet firm as she could.

“You respect me. I know that, Asmo. The others can say whatever they want about you for jokes, I know you wouldn’t harm me, nor do anything against my will. I trust you.”  
“So you’re not… Afraid when I tease you?” He asked, still a little doubtful.  
“Asmo, have I ever seemed afraid of you?” She replied, raising an eyebrow. “I think it’s quite funny actually. I don’t mind. It’s who you are, it’s a part of you. I love who you are.”

He seemed as if he was about to cry, and she hugged him to prove her words.

“Are you drunk again, Asmo? Last time I saw you this vulnerable, you had lost a drinking contest against me.”  
“I did a drinking contest at the club. I won, of course.”  
“At what cost?” She laughed, teasing him.

She put both her hands on his face gently, wiping his tears.

“Don’t ever feel guilty for how you’re acting. I love you as you are, Asmo. If I had a problem, I would have told you.”

He just nodded, and she asked if he wanted to spend the night with her. Just sleeping, of course, she hurriedly added with red cheeks when he looked at her suggestively.

“You’re wearing that costume, yet I feel like you’re really an angel, you know? You’re just too nice and cute, Namiko.”  
“Haha, maybe. It was nice being a demon for a few hours though. Thanks for that, Asmo.”

The others were going to go wild next morning when they’d learn she slept with Asmo, the Avatar of Lust. But she didn’t really care. As she said, she trusted Asmo not to make any move on her while she was sleeping. Plus, Asmo needed that too. After preparing both for the night, she pulled the blanket over both of them. She fell asleep, holding Asmo’s hand with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Asmo, and so does Namiko. I wanted to write something for him for a long time now.  
> I still have trouble figuring exactly his personnality, so he might have been a bit ooc, sorry.


	4. Movie night.

It was pretty rare for them, but for once, they were almost all in the common room. Watching movies. She often watched movies with Mammon, Levi, and Beel, or spent time talking with Asmo and Satan, and often slept with the twins. However, she spent less time with Lucifer since he was always busy with work with Diavolo and the student council, but once in a while, she’d go in his room to chat a little.  
At first, it was a little uncomfortable, since he didn’t quite grasp why she was doing this, but after a while, it just became natural. She’d talk about her day at RAD, what she did with the brothers, some bad things they had done, under the condition he wouldn’t punish them. He wanted her to fill him on everything he could not see, but she didn’t want the brothers to get in trouble because of her. So this was their compromise.  
On some bad days, he’d tell her about his burdens, about his struggles, his stress. She understood that it was often hard for him, and his little brothers weren’t exactly making things easier for him. She’d listen, supporting him, giving him her point of view when he was curious as to how she would handle things. Sometimes, he seemed so tired, she’d ask him if he wanted a hug or a massage. Often, he just smiled with those piercing eyes that never missed to make her blush, and refused. Sometimes, however, he would accept gladly with a tired sigh.

She was sometimes a little sad about the fact he was never with all of them. It was like he was apart. She always hoped he wasn’t feeling too lonely, nor left apart. But at the same time, it was a conscious choice on his part. He wanted to give that serious look, to keep being respected by his brothers. He was the oldest, so he had to set a good example. Watching movies with everyone on the floor, in a mess of blankets wasn’t really fitting. She wondered if he would have liked it though.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the movie starting. This was a parody of a horror movie. She wasn’t really comfortable with horror movies, but this was so cheap produced, with so bad acting, that she was too occupied holding back her laughs to actually be invested in the “scary part”.  
The same couldn’t be said about Mammon, who was terrified, buried under a blanket, a pillow hiding his face most of the time. After he almost jumped on her once, she took his hand under the blankets discreetly so his brothers wouldn’t notice. Everyone was already making fun of him for being the only one afraid, she didn’t want to make it worse.

How a demon that powerful could even be afraid of ghosts and these kinds of things? The boy was always dealing with witches and Lucifer, and they were way scarier and could actually hurt him. Why was he so afraid of things happening on the screen, when his life was far more concerning? She smiled a little and squeezed his hand briefly to assure him she was there. For once, he was the one that needed help. She was glad to be useful.  
Eventually, she saw Belphie sleeping, buried in a cocoon of blankets. It wasn’t even the middle of the movie yet. Soon after, Asmo followed him. Well, he needed his precious hours of sleep, if he wanted to keep that beautiful skin, she thought with an amused smile.  
They seemed so peaceful and cute like that. Beel was still eating chips, and she wasn’t even surprised to see more than ten bags empty behind him. Satan was often sighing with how bad the movie was, but she could tell he was amused. Levi was actually invested, just like he would be in front of a good horror movie. How he could actually appreciate it was a wonder. She just couldn’t take the actors seriously. She was pretty sure even her, would have acted better.

When the movie ended, she lied down, tired. On her left, Mammon was actually asleep against her, still holding her hand. On her right, Belphie had moved a little in his sleep, and his hair was tickling her face. At one point during the movie, Levi had put his head on her lap, so she couldn’t grab a blanket for him nor her. In the corner of her vision, she saw Beel sleeping, still holding a bag of chips, next to his twin. On the other side, Asmo was next to Mammon, while Satan turned off the TV, before lying down next to Asmo.  
The quiet breaths of the six demons around her helped her falling asleep.

The sound of footsteps woke her up, her eyelids so glued she couldn’t open them properly. She was still half-asleep, but she managed to see the familiar silhouette putting blankets on all the brothers. She smiled. When he turned to her, looking at his three brothers glued to her -and half on top of her for Levi- he smiled, before noticing her open eyes and asking:

“Did I wake you up? Apologies.” He whispered to avoid waking the others.  
“It’s fine.” She whispered back. “Thanks for giving them blankets. I hope you still had a good evening despite your work.”  
“It wasn’t so bad. I’m glad you enjoyed this evening with them. Aren’t they too over you, though?”  
“No, it’s fine, I don’t mind. I hope you can join us sometime.”  
“I’ll consider it.” He nodded. “Good night, Namiko.”  
“Good night Lucifer.”

He then left the common area, probably to get some sleep in his room. She fell back to sleep with a smile. Lucifer really cared for his little brothers. It was endearing, really. He was a good big brother. She hoped he knew that.

*** *** ***

When she woke up, the first thing she acknowledged was the weight on her stomach. Levi had made himself quite comfortable on her during the night, it seemed. The boy would be so embarrassed when he’d woke up. She smiled while noticing Mammon had taken hostage of her left arm, his face buried on her shoulder, his hair tickling her face a bit. On her right, Belphie had done almost the same thing, except he had his pillow between her shoulder and his face.  
She then heard Beel yawning, waking up slowly, his stomach already starting to grumble. He saw she was awake, and smiled when he saw his twin clinging to her in his sleep.

“Good morning, Beel. I hope you slept well.” She said in a low voice so the others wouldn’t be woken up.  
“I did. You managed to sleep with these three?”  
“Yeah, they kept me warm.” She smiled.  
“I’d better go eat something before my stomach wakes them all.” He responded, a hand on said stomach.  
“Right, good idea. I think Lucifer is preparing breakfast.” She said, amused. “Please leave some foods for your brothers.”

She was only half-joking, and he knew that. He smiled and replied:

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll leave a plate for you.”  
“Thanks, Beel, that’s sweet!” She thanked him, touched.

He left the common room, and she thought about it. Eating was very important to him, and leaving food for others was really a struggle for him. Most of the time, he didn’t even notice he was eating the others part, or even directly in their plate. She understood why he couldn’t make promises about leaving food for his brothers. She didn’t even blame him. He was too sweet to even get mad at him anyway.

Next to wake up was Satan, stretching a little, before greeting her. He took in his three brothers, still glued to her, and sighed.

“These three, seriously... “  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind. They seem comfortable.”  
“I bet they do. Who wouldn’t?” He said, so low she almost thought she had misheard.

But his blush was unmistakable. She pretended she didn’t notice anything and said instead.

“Beel is already eating breakfast. You should go before he eats everything.”  
“Right, I should go. Don’t hesitate to shake them and leave if you want to get up and have breakfast as well.”  
“OK.” she replied.

But in her mind, she knew she couldn’t do that. She’d feel bad if she woke them up. She’d wait for them to wake up naturally. It didn’t take that long. She felt Levi shift a little on her, before freezing, he realized where exactly he was. He became so red, she really thought he’d heat up the room.

“A-Ah, I’m sorry Namiko! I didn’t mean to-”  
“It’s fine, Levi, I don’t mind!” She hastily cut him before he could panic more.  
“B-But I’m just a yucky otaku, surely you wouldn’t want me sleeping on top of you like that and-”  
“Levi, will you stop insulting one of my very best friends, please.” She said, frowning but with a gentle tone.  
“W-What? Did I heard right?”  
“You did. Now, I told you, I don’t mind you sleeping on top of me. Did you saw your two brothers taking hostage of my arms? It’s fine, I just hope you slept well.”  
“I did! You’re very comfortable! WAIT! I didn’t mean….Gaaah!”

She couldn’t hold back her laugh, but she wasn’t making fun of him in a mean way. He was just so cute when he blushed like that.

“Thanks, Levi. I appreciate the compliment. Now, if you’re hungry, I suggest you go eat something before Beel eats everything.”  
“Aaah, you’re right, I should go!”

He was still panicking when he exited the room, and she just let out a huffed laugh. Next to wake up was Asmo. He seemed upset seeing his two brothers so close to her.

“Why is it them! I wanted to snuggle with you too! Maybe have a kiss or two…” He pouted, frowning at her.  
“Aww, don’t worry Asmo! Next time, I’ll reserve you a spot!” She comforted him with a wink.  
“You’re the best, Namiko! Such a cutie!” He smiled happily, having forgotten he was upset in the first place.  
“Haha, thanks, Asmo. I take it you had a good night, you seem as lovely as always.”  
“I did, I have to sleep a lot if I want to keep seducing every being in the three realms!”

When he left to join the others for breakfast, she glanced at Mammon, still buried in her shoulder.

“Alright, Mammon, I know you’re awake. You’re so close I can hear that your breath isn’t steady like when you’re asleep. You held your breath a few times when I talked to your brothers.”

Still no reaction. She sighed.

“Well if you’re still sleeping, maybe I should just go with the others…”  
“No, wait! I’m awake!” He exclaimed, holding her arm tighter.

She turned her face to him, their face so close she could see every detail of his eyes.

“You keep falling for my tricks, Mammon, I almost feel bad.” She said with a malicious smile.  
“Whaddya mean? Ya weren’t gonna leave?” He asked, shocked.  
“Of course not, I don’t want to wake Belphie. So keep your voice low, please.”  
“Oh, come on, he wouldn’t hold it against ya!”  
“Maybe, but he needs lots of sleep, and I won’t deny him that.” She said with a frown.  
“Nothing could wake him up anyway, why do ya worry…”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Waking Belphie was always a struggle, explaining why he was often the last one to come eat breakfast before going to school. There were even days when he wouldn’t wake up at all, and stay the entire day in his bed. There was no need to wake him up today though since it was the weekend.

“Yeah, true, but still. Anyway, why are you still holding my arm like I’m about to leave?”  
“N-Nothing! Don’t get the wrong idea! I just happen to enjoy staying like this, OK? What are ya smiling like that!”  
“Haha, nothing, I like staying like this too. We should have movie nights again, it’s cool spending time with all of you.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ah I forgot to mention, everyone else is already awake. Meaning Beel is eating breakfast. If you want to eat something, it’s now or never.”  
“Aaah, you’re right! I’ll go, I’ll make sure to keep something for ya!”  
“Thanks, but I believe Beel said he’d save something for me.”  
“And ya trust him?”  
“Well...yes?”

He shook his head as if he couldn’t believe she was that stupid, and she ticked, rolling her eyes. He was the one with the fewer brain cells here. A yawn on her right alerted her, and she opened wide eyes in Belphie’s direction.

“I woke up a few minutes ago.” He responded to her unsaid question.  
“Wow, I didn’t notice!” She exclaimed, impressed.  
“Heh, I’m not Mammon, I know how to fake sleep.” He said with a smile.

Well, she shouldn’t be so surprised. He may have used this trick a few times on his brothers.

“Now I can have you all to myself.” He mumbled while shifting a little, making himself more comfortable.  
“Oooh, so that was your plan all along!” She replied, amused.  
“Yeah…Now, go back to sleep.”

She laughed while asking if he didn’t want to eat something.

“You know, soon it will be too late, and we’d have to wait for lunch.”  
“Just a little more, Namiko...Please…”

He was totally counting on his cuteness, and she almost gave in. Almost. Smiling, she shook her head.

“Nope! But I’ll take a nap with you later, I promise!”  
“Really? I guess I don’t have a choice, then.”

He was smiling softly and he let go of her arm. She stroke her hair gently, before sitting up, stretching her arms. Both her arms were still asleep after being held all night. But she didn’t regret it. They had all had a good evening and a good night.

When they finally joined the others, they found out the only food left was on Namiko’s plate. Thanking Beel, she shared the food with Belphie, while chatting with the others. She looked at Lucifer, who seemed content with the atmosphere at the table, on this Saturday morning. Everyone seemed happy.  
Another day in the Devildom with the brothers was beginning.


	5. These comforting nights…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days, or rather, some nights, aren't easy for the demons. Fortunately, their human is here to comfort when they need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was divided in seven parts (for each brother), but I'm gonna put them on only one chapter.
> 
> Found out a while ago that hurt/comfort was totally my thing, so I wanted to try writing some. Lemme know if I succeeded.

It was the middle of the night. She was sleeping when a few knocks on her door woke her up. Who was waking her up at this hour of the night? She was used to having one of the brothers texting her in the middle of the night, and she sometimes was awake to reply. But never had they directly come to her room. That was strange enough to wake her up completely. Maybe it was urgent?

“Come in!” She said, her voice still a little hoarse from sleep, while sitting up in her bed.

The door opened slowly, revealing Mammon’s face. She threw her blanket away, and sat up on the edge of the bed, wondering what was up. It was weird of him to be this quiet and hesitant. He closed the door behind him, before coming her way. She remained silent and did nothing, waiting. Was he sleepwalking? He never did before.  
Before she could ask any question, he kneeled before her and took her hand, watching her in the eyes like it was the first time he saw her. There was a haunted look in his eyes. She didn’t like to see that expression on his face.

“Mammon? Is there something wrong?” She asked, her tone gentle to not rush him.  
“This isn’t a dream, right?” He said, his voice cracking as if he was about to cry. “You’re here, right?”  
“Mammon, yes I’m here, you’re not dreaming!” She replied with wide eyes. “But, what happened?”

He seemed to relax a little, regaining a hold of himself.

“It’s nothing, I was still half-asleep, I think. Well, now I should go and let ya sleep…”

He was about to leave, so she grabbed his sleeve. He still seemed unwell, she couldn’t let him go.

“Mammon. Please, tell me. I’m here. You trust me, right? I know you’re not okay, so please tell me. I can’t let you leave like that.”

He reluctantly sat up on her bed.

“I...I had a nightmare.” He confessed, looking at the floor in front of him instead at her.  
“What kind of nightmare?” She asked, putting her hands on his arm when she saw he wasn’t going to pursue. 

He turned his face to the door, so she couldn’t see his expression.

“You remember when Belphie…Hum...You know...”

She suddenly understood, and froze with wide eyes. Oh no…

“When he killed me…” She let out in a whisper.  
“Right.” He nodded, his voice hoarse. “I did see you die in my arms. I still have nightmares about it.”

He was trying to sound careless, as if it wasn’t affecting him, but she wasn’t fooled. 

“Oh Mammon, I’m so sorry. I guess I never really thought about it, but yeah, it must still be tough…”

Slowly, she hugged him, holding him tighter, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I’m here, Mammon. I’m alive. I promise that won’t happen ever again.”

He just held her tighter, and she felt his tears falling on her shoulder. Her heart seemed to break. She felt so bad. How could she have not realised it sooner? Seeing herself die was a weird experience, sure, but the six brothers really thought she was dying. They had all stood around her lifeless body, helpless, knowing they couldn’t save her. Mammon had held her in his arms, calling her again and again. She could still hear the tears in his voice, his desperation as he had gradually understood there was no way she would wake up.

“You...You can’t imagine how I felt when I saw you like that. When you didn’t respond. I was so shocked and hurt, I couldn’t believe it was over…” His voice was trembling because of his tears.  
“It’s not over.” She said, lifting her head, and placing her hands on his cheeks, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. “I won’t go. I’ll stay here, with all of you. That won’t happen again.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.”

In the end, she asked him to sleep with her, and he agreed. He knew there was no way he could sleep alone after this nightmare. But maybe, with her presence, he’d be reassured enough to actually fall asleep. She lied down, guiding him to sleep on top of her. She stroked his hair until she heard his breathing become steady as he fell asleep. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few days later, as she was about to go to sleep after spending way too much time on her phone, a light knock on her door sounded. She raised an eyebrow, wondering who that might be. That couldn’t be Mammon again, right?

“Come in!” She hastily said.

This time, it was Levi, who seemed gloomy. Or even...hollow. He looked at her, and she just smiled softly, before tapping the spot next to her on her bed. He sat down without saying anything.

“Something’s wrong, Levi?” She asked simply when it became clear he wouldn’t talk first.  
“I...can’t seem to sleep. I tried, but I just can’t.” He confessed, nervous.

He wasn’t looking her in the eyes, watching his hands instead. She looked at her hands as well, to not pressure him by staring at him.

“Oh, really? Is there a particular reason?”

He seemed hesitant about telling her, but he finally lifted his eyes to meet hers. He was embarrassed but eventually explained.

“I just finished an anime I was watching for a few years. I still can’t believe it’s finished.”

She was just noticing now some marks left by tears on his cheeks. She knew what it was like, crying over the end of an anime. Or even a book. When you were involved in the story and the characters, it was like a part of your world was ending.

“Ooooh, I totally understand the feeling.” She replied, sympathizing. “Endings always make me feel so empty after…”  
“Right, that’s exactly the feeling! I didn’t know who to talk about it at this hour, so I figured you would understand...”  
“I do.” She nodded, with a hand on his shoulder. “So, you want to tell me about the anime?”

He seemed to hesitate a little, before smiling and beginning to tell her the plot. She quickly rearranged her blanket so it would cover both of them, ignoring his blush at the idea of sharing her bed while they were alone.  
He presented the characters to her, showing her the chara-designs on her D.D.D. They talked about it during most of the night. He was so invested in what he liked, she loved to see him like that. She gave him her opinion on some things, truly interested in the anime. Maybe she’d watch it later. He was definitely recommending it, so it had to be good.

When he finally finished saying all he wanted to, except the ending -in case she would want to watch it- a few hours had passed already. While chatting, they were both yawning more and more often, resting their eyes while still talking. When the silence filled the room, he was still a little sad, probably thinking again of the fact the anime ended, so she proposed to him to stay the night. At first, he was just blushing madly and sputtering some self-deprecating nonsense, so she just took him by the arm, and made him lie down next to her. She turned off the light of her nightstand lamp, so he just accepted it was happening, and smiled in the dark, happy to sleep with her.

“Good night, Levi.” She said with a yawn.  
“Good night, Namiko. Thanks for listening.”  
“Anytime.”

They finally fell asleep snuggled against each other, exhausted. The next morning, before even saying good morning, the first thing she said to him was:

“You know, Levi, if you want to make it last a little more, I’m sure there are good fanfictions out there.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

When a light knock on her door made itself heard, she smiled, amused, and stopped to tidy up her room to answer with a soft yet cheerful “Come in!”. She was about to go to bed, but she guessed it would have to wait a little.  
She was a little surprised to see Beel entering her room, but showed none of it. In general, being in the same room as him, he’d ask Belphie if he had a problem, but it was true that he’d also confide in her when he didn’t feel like sharing his burdens with his twin. Seeing he seemed a little down, she smiled gently, and asked:

“Is there something wrong, Beel?”  
“Oh...I just...wanted to hang out some with you...I’m also a bit hungry.”

It was unusual of him to be this hesitant with her. There was obviously something else he wasn’t saying, but she didn’t press the matter further, and nodded instead, still smiling.

“I think I’d like some snacks too! We should raid the kitchen and bring the food here. What do you say?”

He seemed to brighten some, glad she agreed to spend time with him. How could she have said no, anyway? He was one of the only demons here she couldn’t say no to, seeing as he never asked for anything too big, nor trouble.  
So they quietly sneaked into the kitchen and emptied most of the fridge of its ice cream, and the cupboards of its chips. Going back to her room with their findings, they enjoyed trying to make as little noise as possible, and she had to hold back her laugh, as she stepped on a part on the floor who made a horrible squeak. Looking at each other with wide eyes, they nodded in unison, before hurrying to her room without making any other noise.  
Once she had closed her door by pushing it with one of her feet, she put down the food, and let a laugh escape her lips, half-covering it. Beel was also smiling, already unwrapping some of the snacks. He seemed better, so she was glad her clumsiness had proved useful for once.

“Here, have some of this one!” He said while handing her a slice of some sort of bread he had taken when she wasn’t looking.  
“Oh thanks, I don’t think I’ve tried this one yet!”

Turned out it was more of a brioche, its sweetness making her eyes shine. Beel in front of her looked at her, glad she was enjoying it. He knew her tastes pretty well and tried to always spare some of her favorite food. Lucifer and the others would probably be mad once the morning would come, but she sure wasn’t sorry. Beel needed this, so she would let him have this. They were used to this anyway.  
They sat on the floor -to avoid putting crumbles on her bed- surrounded by food and quietly enjoyed their snacks for some time. She was gushing at everything she tried. There was weird food in the Devildom, so different from the Human World, but there was some food she really enjoyed, and found delicious. After more than a year, she was now pretty familiar with their food, and knew what she liked or would like. She talked about it with Beel, who pretty much liked every food he was trying, except for some rare things from the Human World. She finally stopped eating, her stomach full, and let Beel have the rest of it.

After eating so much, she was starting to feel sleepy, but she had to stay awake a little more. He had almost eaten everything, but she still didn’t know what was wrong. It was bugging her some. She was used to having the brothers confiding in her, and she always helped them, or just listened to them, giving some hugs. Not being able to do that was frustrating. But she had to wait for Beel to say something. She had to avoid rushing him. And maybe, spending some time with him was already enough to make him feel better? She hoped so, at least.

“You seem tired” Noted Beel when she couldn’t hold back a yawn.  
“No, I’m alright. Eating makes me sleepy, that’s all.” She shook her head with a smile to reassure him.  
“Belphie’s always sleepy after eating, too.”  
“Don’t everything make him sleepy, though?” She asked, her smile turning teasing.

It was true, and Beel admitted he couldn’t deny it, as he chuckled lightly. She loved his laugh. She wanted to hear it more often.

“Still, you should probably go to bed.” He said, sitting up and bringing together the dishes. “I should head back to my room, too.”  
“Wait!” She exclaimed, and he stopped, a questioning look in his eyes. “Why don’t you stay with me, tonight?” She added, taking some of the dishes herself.

Surprised, he seemed to consider it for a moment, before smiling and nodding. Together, they put the dishes back in the kitchen as silently as they could, before heading back to her room. She told him to lay on her bed while she finished tidying up her room. She then turned off the lamp on her nightstand, and joined him under the covers, making herself comfortable against him.

“Thank you, Namiko.” Said Beel in a low voice.  
“Anytime. Good night, Beel.” She whispered back softly.  
“Good night.”

They fell asleep quickly, and the next morning, Beel seemed to be okay, as if he had forgotten what was bothering him. Whatever it was, she didn’t need to know about it. What mattered was that he was happy again. She was used to meddling in their problems, but sometimes, people don’t need to talk about their issues to be comforted.  
That’s what she learned that day, as she saw Beel eating breakfast, as usual, a big smile on his lips, his brothers sighing at the amount of food disappearing at a fast pace.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

That night, as she was yawning after finishing her homework late, she heard someone knocking at her door. She briefly wondered if every few nights someone would do that. This time, it was Asmo.

“Open the door, darling~” he said with a sweet and cheerful tone on the other side of the door.

Something wasn’t right. She knew pretty well every brother, or she liked to think so at least. While Asmo said exactly what he would usually, his tone sounded fake. Forced. Worried, she opened the door, and invited him to enter her room, which he did happily.

“What brings you here, Asmo? Is there something wrong?”  
“Aww, are you not happy to see me?” He asked with a fake sad face.  
“Of course I am, Asmo!” She replied with an amused smile. “But you’re usually sleeping at this hour, so I’m a little bit surprised.”

He seemed to think his words for some time, before answering with a malicious smile.

“I can’t seem to find sleep tonight, so I was wondering if you’d keep me company until I’m tired~”

Judging by his smile, he was trying to make her embarrassed by his choice of words. It was true that what he was implying was embarrassing. Too bad for him, though, she just reacted as if she hadn’t understood.

“Sure thing, Asmo.” She said with a smile.  
“Aww, you’re the best, Namiko! You’re such an angel!”

He was always saying that, and it was such a nice compliment coming from him, she couldn’t help her tiny blush. She looked at him straight in the eyes. Few people did this, because that was part of how he charmed people, but since she was immune to his or any demon’s, she could do it. He wasn’t used to it, it seems, because he blushed immediately. It was discreet, but she could see it.

“Why are you looking at me this intently, darling? Finally succumbing to my charm?”  
“No, I’m trying to read what you won’t tell me.” She replied softly, her smile turning sad.  
“You’re more observing than I thought.” He noted, amused.  
“You all keep underestimating me, but I know you as well as you know me.” She declared simply.

Asmo smiled, and she frowned, her face coming closer to his without noticing. It was meant to be a happy, amused smile. But his eyes were sad. He wasn’t believing her. His eyes were saying ‘What do you know about me? The same as everyone.’

“I don’t understand why they don’t see what I see. It’s not that hard, really.” she whispered, pensive.

She couldn’t miss the way his eyes widened, even if it was subtle.

“And what do you see exactly?” He whispered back.  
“Sadness. Regret. Fear. Insecurity.” She slowly said, still staring at him.

She kind of regretted it when she saw his expression closing. She quickly added, moving her face away:

“You don’t have to tell me anything, and I won’t ask. But just know that I know, or highly suspect some things. And you can tell me. You don’t have to wear that mask in front of me.”

In front of her, she saw his expression faltering for an instant. He was tempted. She could tell. She didn’t want to press him with her eyes, so she averted her gaze, to look at a point in her room. The silence installed itself between them for some time, before he spoke once again.

“Can I really trust you?”  
“Isn’t it a little late to ask yourself that? We made a pact.” she laughed weakly.

She turned her gaze on his face again, before adding softly:

“Yes, you can Asmo. If I were to betray that trust, feel free to betray mine.”  
“I never tried to take down that mask in front of anyone.”  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I know that with or without that mask, I’ll still love you, Asmo. We all have masks, whether we like it or not. It’s a part of us we try to make more apparent, that’s all. There’s nothing bad about that.”  
“What do you think you know, anyway…” He muttered, looking away.

She winced. This wasn’t easy to say. Usually, she’d try to choose her words carefully, be as gentle as possible, but there was no kind way to say this, and she knew that. She couldn’t look him in the eyes, so she just stared at her hands instead.

“I know that your biggest fear would be to not be loved. That’s why you take so much care of yourself. Your apparent confidence hides your insecurities. All your efforts are to ensure you keep charming people. More than anything, you’re afraid of loneline-”

She was cut when she glanced in his direction, and her eyes fell on Asmo’s expression. He looked so broken, so desperate, her voice just disappeared as tears began to gather in her eyes. Slowly, as to not draw any sudden moves on his part, she reached to him and closed her arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry, Asmo…” She murmured, voice trembling. “I shouldn’t have…”

She felt him close his arms behind her back, holding her tight.

“I’ll never underestimate you again, Namiko. You’re way too perceptive.” He said lightly, a smile in his voice.  
“I won’t tell anyone, I swear.”  
“I know, Namiko.”  
“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”  
“I know.”

After a moment they parted. She didn’t even have to think before saying:

“If you ever need to talk, I’m here. And, I think you should spend the night here.”  
“Oooh, really now~”

She purposely added the second part so he could ignore the first. She smiled and replied:

“Come on, Asmo, I know you have standards!”  
“What makes you think you don’t meet them?” He asked with a wink.

She tried to calm her blush before he noticed, but his victorious smile was enough to know it hadn’t worked. Oh well, she could let him have that, she thought, rolling her eyes. She turned off the lights, before lying down on her bed, soon followed by Asmo.

“Thank you, Namiko, I feel lighter now.”  
“Don’t mention it!” She said with a gentle smile.  
“I still have a question, though...Would you do the same for just about anyone?”

She didn’t quite grasp what he was referring to, so she just assumed it was for both their conversation, the hug, and the offer to spend the night with her.

“For anyone that deserves it, Asmo.”  
“Aww, you’re so pure! Good night, my little angel~” He exclaimed and planted a kiss on her cheek, close enough to her mouth to make her blush in the dark.  
“Good night, you beautiful demon being.” She sighed, amused.

He snuggled against her back, and she let him, even if his lips so close to her shoulder made her shiver a few times and prevented her from sleeping most of the night. The next morning, they acted as if they never had this conversation, but sometimes, Asmo would come to her room to seek hugs, and she’d provide them without asking questions. He needed love. Great, she was good at providing that.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Was she surprised to hear a knock on her door, that night? Of course not, at this point she just assumed every brother would come at least once. Until now, they all had felt bad, but she was pretty sure they’d soon try to find excuses to spend nights with her. And sure enough, when she directly opened the door, she met Satan, who was smiling as usual.  
Since she knew him better now, she could tell when this smile wasn’t so genuine. He seemed happy to see she wasn’t sleeping, but he was pissed. For what reason, she couldn’t guess, but he was in a bad mood, even if he tried to hide it behind his polite smile.

“Is there something bothering you, Satan?”

He seemed surprised at her question. She smiled and motioned him to sit on her bed with her after closing her door.

“You’re angry. I don’t think it’s because of me, so I’m glad, but something must be bothering you.”  
“Heh, you’re able to read me like an open book, it seems.” He said, impressed.

She wasn’t sure it was that impressive. You just had to look at him a few times to start noticing this kind of behavior. It was the same for his brothers. She read them easily now. Most of the time, anyway.

“You’re right, I’m...angry. But to be perfectly honest, I don’t really know why myself. It must sound stupid.”  
“Absolutely not. It happens to everyone, you know. Sometimes you’re just in a bad mood because of some little things, and then it just gets worse because of some things you don’t even notice.”  
“Right, that’s exactly that. I’m just in a bad mood. I figured seeing you would help me calm down.” He added with a blush.  
“I’m glad you reached out to me, I know this isn’t easy. But I know a cure.”  
“You do?” He asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

She just smiled and asked him to stand, which he did, still confused. Without any warning, she hugged him, holding tight.

“W-What are you doing, Namiko?” He asked, embarrassed by the sudden move.  
“Hugging that anger out of you.” She simply replied.

He held her back and chuckled.

“That doesn’t work like that you know. Huh?”

She felt him relax against her, before adding:

“Who could have known, it actually works!”  
“Love is always the answer.” She declared, proud of herself.  
“L-Love?” He stuttered back, unsure of what she meant.

It was true he was sometimes misunderstanding what she or his brothers would say, seeing as he’d blushed madly whenever Mammon would declare he was her first man.

“You’re one of my best friends, Satan. You seven, are like family to me. I love you all greatly.” She explained with a laugh, and he seemed to relax again.

She let go of him, and saw he wanted to ask something, but hesitated.

“Is there something else?”  
“Yes! Ah, no, not really. It’s just. I know the others slept with you, so…”  
“Yes, you can sleep with me tonight, I don’t mind!” She nodded, smiling.

He seemed glad to not have to say it. It was embarrassing enough to ask her, she wouldn’t make it harder for him. She silently motioned him to lay in her bed, while she recharged her D.D.D since her battery wouldn’t last the night. She laid in the bed next to him and turned off the light.

“Thank you, Namiko.” He said, thankful.  
“I’m happy to help.” She replied, happy to see he had totally calmed down. “Good night, Satan.”  
“Good night.”

She fell asleep quickly and wasn’t really surprised to see he was hugging her when she woke up. He, on the other hand, thought it was a big deal and apologized multiple times. She had to assure him it was fine. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Again, in the middle of the night, as she was sleeping, she heard a light knock on her door. Rubbing her eyes to see more clearly, she replied with a yawn:

“Come in!”

She was surprised to see Belphie entering her room. It was rare of him to be awake at this hour of the night.

“Ah, you were sleeping? Of course you were, I’m sorry…” He apologized when he noticed he had woken her up.  
“It’s okay, Belphie! What brings you here?” She shook her head with a smile.  
“I...had a nightmare. Normally, I’d go back to sleep, or wake Beel. But...I don’t really want to talk about it with him.”  
“Well you can stay here if you want. You don’t have to tell me your nightmare, but I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

He seemed to think about it for a while, hugging his pillow. She motioned for him to make himself comfortable on her bed, and sat cross legged next to him. He finally muttered, looking away:

“I...I had a nightmare where I had really killed you. Everything happened like you know, but… there was no other you. I had really killed you.”

She slowly reached out to him, and placed her hand in his. He squeezed it without noticing, and continued:

“At first, I was happy. No, happy isn’t the right word. Happiness wasn’t something I would have thought about at that time. I was...satisfied. My anger and hatred had found a target, and I had eliminated it. The others seemed affected, but I only cared for how desperate Lucifer was.”

She knew he never hated her. Maybe at first, when he saw her for the first time. Maybe some of the times after. But that had changed since, and she knew that. She had decided to trust him since the beginning, and did until the end. Even as she was dying, she never hated him. She knew his pain and hatred were stronger than him.

“You know, I really hated you at first. I hated every human, and you were the proof Diavolo’s plan was working. But something changed when you made a pact with Beel. This day, I understood you were someone who could be trusted. I didn’t really think about Mammon and Levi making a pact with you, I wasn’t so surprised. But Beel? I knew he wasn’t the type to make a pact with just anyone. Before that, when you discovered I lied about me being human and you had forgiven me, swearing you’d get me out of this attic, I knew you were a kind and forgiving person, but refused to acknowledge it. When you finally opened this door and freed me, I knew you were loving and caring, and that you kept your promises. I was confused. How could I hate you?”

He made a pause, and she saw so much sadness and regret in his eyes. He felt guilty. He still felt guilty even after his brothers had forgiven him. Even after she had acted as if nothing happened, working to help him get along with his brothers again. She didn’t know if there was something she could ever do that could help him with his guilt. Maybe only the time would heal him.

“After you died, they all ignored me. They just cried around your body, Mammon couldn’t let go. He kept calling you. That’s when I started feeling uneasy. But when I saw Beel’s expression I knew I did something horrible. He seemed so betrayed, so sad, I couldn’t believe I had just killed someone he loved. What had I done? Satan was the first to lash out at me, and nobody tried to stop him. Lucifer was just hurting and upset. They all looked at me, so angry, so hurting. I felt so bad. I looked at your body. I really looked at what I did. I looked at you, this too nice girl who should have stayed away from me. The girl who helped and saved me even after I betrayed her trust for the first time. The one who helped all my brothers to get along better, who tried to make them feel better about themselves, the one who was loved by everyone, and loved everyone.”

Tears were beginning to fall on his cheeks. Her breath stopped for a second. She squeezed his hand, and patted his head, her fingers rummaging slowly in his hair.

“That’s when I woke up. I...I can’t believe I killed you. How could I…”

His voice faded, the emotion strangling him. She cupped his face in her hands and looked at him with all the softness she could put in her eyes.

“You were locked in that attic for a year, without talking to anyone except Lucifer who you resented. You had no distraction. You were alone and hurting, and you just had your thoughts. Your pain was all you had. I would’ve gone totally mad, if it had been me. I knew that. I understood that it was beyond you. You weren’t yourself. I knew you weren’t like that. That’s why I’ve always trusted you, and still do. I have never resented you.”

He looked at her, so desperate, so hurt, she just hugged him. He held her as he cried on her shoulder, repeating he was sorry. She didn’t know what to do. She just whispered “It’s okay” again and again, until his tears had dried.  
He seemed completely exhausted after crying so much. She just smiled kindly, and kissed him on his forehead, before guiding him to lay in her bed, placing his pillow under his head. She took hers and turned off the lights. She settled next to him, their head almost touching.

“How can you be so kind…” He sighed with a tired voice, holding her hand.  
“I’m not kind to anyone, you know. Just the ones deserving of kindness.” She replied.  
“I’m not sure I deserve it, but still, thank you. For everything.”  
“One day, you’ll forgive yourself. For now, I just hope you’ll sleep better tonight. Good night Belphie.”  
“Good night, Namiko.”

When the morning came, she discovered he had moved to hug her. She just patted his head with a smile, waiting for him to wake up. She prayed time would help him heal. He’d never be alone again. He would have his brothers, and her. She was sure Lilith would also keep an eye on him.  
As much as he needed some quiet time for himself, he still needed to be surrounded. Well, she wasn’t planning on leaving his side anyway.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

She was behind on homework this evening. Usually, she was working enough to be on time. But for once, she had struggled more and ended up working on it late. When she finally finished all she had to do, she was so tired, her brain barely functioning anymore, she put her head and arms on her desk, yawning. She’d just shut her eyes for a few minutes to rest them.

She didn’t hear any knocking on her door that night. When he came in front of her room, checking the corridors as he did some nights, and saw the lights coming from her room by the doorway, he quietly entered, curious. He sighed with a smile when he saw her sleeping, slumping on her desk, breathing steady.  
He came closer, and saw her notebooks open, pens lying everywhere on her desk. He understood she was working and ended up falling asleep. She was really working hard to be sure to have a successful year, here in the Devildom. He sometimes doubted she was really working, seeing as he saw her more often getting in trouble. He was pleased to see it wasn’t the case. He briefly wondered how hard it was for her to get dragged in his brothers’ shenanigans and still work as a good student.  
He smiled fondly and worked to wake her up. As much as he liked seeing her sleeping so peacefully, she’d regret falling asleep here in the morning. He couldn’t let her sleep here.

“Hmm...Lucifer? What-” She mumbled, cut by a yawn.

He couldn’t hold back his chuckle, as he saw how lost she was, still half-asleep.

“You were sleeping on your desk. I thought you would be more comfortable in your bed.”  
“Oh right! Did I finish my homeworks...Yes, I did…”

She was glad to see she wouldn’t have to stay awake again to work on her homeworks. Rubbing her eyes, she asked:

“Did you have a good evening? I heard from Satan that you would be working late with Lord Diavolo. Did you come back only just now? But it’s so late!” She exclaimed, looking at the time on her D.D.D.  
“Yeah I did have a good yet exhausting evening. I appreciate your concerns, but I don’t need much sleep.” He replied with a reassuring smile, shaking his head lightly.  
“Still, you went to patrol the corridors.” She said, worried. “I think you should really go to sleep. This isn’t healthy to sleep so little time.”

Smiling, he came closer to her, looking straight at her.

“Then maybe I should sleep here, so you’d be assured I get some sleep.” he whispered with a malicious smile.

She blushed, not expecting his words. She had to remember how to breathe again, before she could finally respond without stammering:

“If you really want to, I don’t mind.” She said simply.

Lucifer, in front of her, has widened his eyes, surprised she’d actually accept. He sat on the edge of her bed, raising an eyebrow.

“Would you, really?”  
“Of course. I did accept with all your brothers. Why not you? It’s just sleeping. I...feel like you could use some company after an exhausting evening working. But maybe it’s just me.”  
“No, you’re quite right actually. Never tell my brothers, though.” He confirmed, impressed she was able to read him so well. “Well then, I’ll get changed in my room, and come back here.”

She smiled with a nod. She knew Lucier could feel quite lonely sometimes. She couldn’t spend as much time with him as with the others since he was often working. Because of that, there were things she did with all the brothers except him. Then, when they’d talk about it later, he was the only one who couldn’t join the conversation. Plus, he had to maintain his severe facade in front of his brothers. She was actually glad he was opening more to her, letting his pride aside sometimes to show her another side of him.  
When he came back, she was already lying in her bed. He smiled and lied down next to her, turning off the light on her nightstand.

“Thank you for waking me up, Lucifer.” She thanked him, whispering.  
“You’re welcome, Namiko. Good night.” he whispered back.  
“Good night.”

The next morning, she woke up to a hand through her hair. She opened up her eyes to see she was actually half on top of Lucifer, who was smiling at her teasingly. He seemed proud of himself.

“Feeling comfortable here?” He asked, mischievously.  
“Oh my- I’m so sorry Lucifer!”

He just chuckled lightly while she got up to start preparing herself for her school day, still blushing a little.


	6. Paws and Claws.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something very short about Namiko's being affected by the potion.

The day after Mammon and Satan had broken the vial, she woke up, feeling something unusual on her head. She sat up in her bed, reaching out to these things on her head. She immediately widened her eyes, and got up from bed to check on her mirror. She almost fell when she noticed her feet weren’t bare, but had some sorts of boots. Boots with a lot of wool covering it. Looking at her hands, she saw them covered in gloves. With wool around her wrists. Finally reaching her mirror, she understood.  
They had all wondered why the syrup turning them into animals hadn’t worked on her. They had concluded it just didn’t work on humans. But she knew the real explication now. It just took more time for the syrup to take effects on humans. She was now...half sheep. Still not believing it entirely, she went out of her room to go see the others who were probably having breakfast. When they saw her, a big silence fell, until everyone exclaimed various things all at the same time, to the point where she could barely understand them.

“So it does work on humans too.” Stated Lucifer first, nodding.  
“You’re so cute, Namiko!” Exclaimed Asmo, standing up to come closer.  
“Finally I’m not the only one to be a herbivore!” Cheered Levi, balling his fists in victory.  
“I’m kind of glad I broke that vial with Mammon” Smiled Satan. “It seems it just takes more time to affect humans.”  
“So...So are ya a sheep now?” Asked Mammon, fidgeting.  
“Seems like it yeah.” Replied Belphie, with a smile that made her shiver.

She had absolutely not thought about it, but most of them were carnivores now. If as a human they already had some troubles controlling themselves, now that she was literally a sheep, it would just be harder for them. Beel seemed so hungry, but still fought to not come to near her, it was touching. But she totally froze when Lucifer with his ears and tail of a wolf stood before her, his eyes petrifying her. He had been the only one to control himself entirely when three of his brothers were struggling not to chase and try to eat her. But now...she was a sheep. She knew all too well what a wolf would want to do to a sheep.

“Wait, Lucifer!” Exclaimed Levi “You’re not gonna try to eat Namiko, right?!”

Satan came closer to her, as if to protect her. As a cat, he had no hunger to control. Just like Levi and Belphie. The three of them, she could “trust” in that way. But Lucifer, Beel, Asmo and Mammon? They would have a hard time controlling themselves. At least for a little time.

“No, I won’t.” Smiled Lucifer. “Although I do admit the urge to do so is stronger than before.”  
“You look even yummier!” Said Asmo, looking her up and down.  
“You look fluffy too.” Noted Belphie, wagging his even fluffier tail.

She blushed at all their attention. She felt quiet trapped, so she diverted the conversation, remarking:

“Hey, now I’m the only one with horns! Even though you’re demons and I’m human!”  
“It’s rather ironic yeah.” Replied Satan, nodding with a smile.

They continued chatting, Levi, Satan and Belphie keeping an eye out for their brothers in case they’d attack. Belphie admitted he had to control himself too, but the urge to eat her wasn’t strong enough to actually make him struggle to control himself. Sheeps weren’t foxes’ prays after all. Eventually, the others could stand her presence without troubles, and the day passed uneventfully.  
During the week, there were some slip ups from some of the brothers, not nothing too serious, and she never got hurt. She trusted them, and they were too touched to even break that trust.

She got to take some naps with Belphie, sleeping on his tail, curled up against him. She got to toss some balls at Satan and Mammon, ignoring their protestations as she laughed wholeheartedly. She did shiver when Beel ate some cooked sheep in front of her, an irrational fear taking place in her mind, until she regained control of herself. Beel had apologized several times, and she assured him it was no big deal, she just hadn’t expected it.  
Lucifer did corner her a few times to tease her, often caressing her horns with a seductive smile, making her blush, before letting go with a chuckle. She took so much photos with Asmo she was actually surprised by the amount. It wasn’t that rare of him to take photos of her, but he didn’t do it nearly as much, usually. He kept saying they were the two cutest of the group, so they had to take those selfies and post these in Devilgram. She didn’t mind, rather flattered.

Finally, after a week, Luke came to the House of Lamentation with a new vial, and they all regained their normal appearance. They all had to admit it was a fun adventure and being half animal wasn’t so bad, but they were still glad to be themselves again. At least they had plenty of photos to remember this crazy week.


	7. Human Family Incident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namiko receives a call from her mother. Something happened and her little sister is at the hospital. Namiko is panicked, and Lucifer accompanies her to the human world.

When she received a call on her human phone from her mother, she wasn’t worried. Her family was sometimes calling her to have some news about her, and the brothers. They would chat some, about everything and nothing, before ending the call. But this time was different. When she answered the call, her mother’s voice was definitely filled with an edge that was rare for her. Gradually, as her mother spoke to her, she widened her eyes, tensing. When her mother finished with a sigh, she just said:

“I’m coming.”  
“Wait, Namiko, dear, you’re in the Devildom, you can’t just-”  
“I’m coming.” She repeated, frowning.

Her mother just sighed, probably nodding on the other end. She ended the call quickly, and after a moment to collect herself, calming her breath, she bolted out of her bed to prepare herself. Taking her jacket and shoes, she took both her human phone and D.D.D. with her, before hurrying to Lucifer’s room. When she arrived, she saw his door opening, and understood he knew she was coming. Mostly because of the noise she was making, probably. Panting, her body trembling slightly under the stress, she asked:

“Lucifer, I need to go to the Human World, right now. Please help me get there!”

Her eyes were pleading, and he stepped to her, holding her arm, fearing she might lose her balance. He looked at her, and his calm look reassured her. Right, everything was fine, she didn’t need to make a big deal out of this. She was fine, her mother had assured her.

“Namiko, could you please explain yourself?” He asked simply, not letting go of her arm.  
“My mother just called me, my sister is injured, she’s at the hospital…” She said, so hastily her words were almost mixed up.  
“Calm down, Namiko. I’m here. What happened to your sister?”  
“She-She was hurt at school. My mother thinks someone bothered her and hurt her…”

Anger was slightly taking the place of her stress and worry. Whoever had hurt her sister would pay for it. Lucifer in front of her seemed to understand her panic and nodded, a soft smile on his lips. It wasn’t often she could see it, and she was glad.

“I’ll accompany you there.”  
“What? No no, you just need to take me to my city, I’ll manage the rest on my own. I know where the hospital is and-”  
“Namiko, I won’t let you alone in this state. You’re still clearly distressed and it wouldn’t be safe for you to be alone, even in your world.”  
“Still, I’m sure you have better things to do…” She muttered, looking away.

She didn’t want to bother him with her human problems. It was her family, not his problem.

“Whatever I have to do, I assure you it’s not “better” than to take care of you or help you.”  
“Thank you, Lucifer. Thank you so much.” She looked at him, ready to cry, touched that he would drop everything to help her.  
“You’re very welcome. Let me just inform Diavolo of my absence, and we’ll be ready.”

He made a quick call to let Diavolo know they wouldn’t be present in the Devildom likely for a few hours, maybe even the whole evening. She was tapping her foot on the floor at a fast rhythm absentmindedly, not even noticing. She was trying to breathe normally, but her stomach was still tied in knots. She wanted to see her little sister so badly. She wanted to know what exactly had happened.  
She knew she wouldn’t always be there to protect her siblings since she was a college student, and even a college student in the Devildom, but still, she wasn’t okay with the idea of letting them alone. She felt like she was abandoning them, and the guilt was eating her. Her sister needed her. And she wasn’t there. Holding back her tears of frustration, she bit her lip.

“Let’s go Namiko.”

He said nothing as she was walking fast through the corridors, matching easily her pace with his long legs. They were about to come outside when they found Mammon, who looked at them questioningly. She held back a groan of frustration. She didn't want to lose time!

“We’re in a hurry, Mammon, we’ll explain later. We won’t be there for dinner.” Said simply Lucifer, without stopping, having felt her frustration.

Since he seemed even more worried now, she just added:

“Don’t worry, Mammon, I’ll tell you all about it!”

And then they were out. Immediately, she hurried even more, practically running, and Lucifer didn’t complain. They quickly reached the point where they could teleport directly in the Human World, as they did last time with Mammon and Satan. In a blink of an eye, they were in her city, the noise of the downtown area surprising her. She soon figured out where exactly they were, and led Lucifer to the hospital nearby. The demon had to grab her arm to prevent her from crossing the pedestrian crossing. She yelped as he took her back, watching with horror the cars passing in front of her.

“We don’t need another Yuri daughter to end up in the hospital, do we?” Asked Lucifer with a stern voice.

It felt like he was scolding her, but she could tell he was tense because he had been afraid too. She just nodded, her voice having abandoned her. He just sighed, letting go of her arm to take her hand.

“That’s exactly why I didn't want to let you go alone. You’re in no shape to survive alone, whether it’s in the Devildom or here.”  
“Thank you.” She said quietly, letting him lead her as the green returned on the traffic light.

She breathed deeply, trying to clear her mind. She needed to focus. Worrying and losing her mind wouldn't help anyone. They soon reached the hospital, and she ran to the front desk, asking to see her sister. The lady there lifted her eyes to meet hers, not impressed.

“Well, hello, for starters. Also, could you please not run in the corridors?”

She became red, her shame making her lower her eyes to the ground, while she fidgeted with her fingers.

“Excuse us, she’s a little anxious since we heard her sister is hospitalized here.” Began Lucifer, his low voice and piercing eyes seducing the lady immediately. “We’d like to see her, would you please tell us where she is?”  
“But of course, sir.” She smiled in return, her voice sounding as if she was far away. “What is her name?”  
“Hamako Yuri, please.” She replied, earning a glare from the lady, who still looked through her computer before announcing. “Room number 312, one floor up.”  
“Thank you very much.” Nodded Lucifer, with an amused smile.

She was already hurrying -without running- to the elevator, and when she saw it didn’t respond immediately, she turned to the stairs, hopping on each step to go faster. He quickly followed her as she watched each number on the room’s door. He noted that she really cared about her family. He knew that already, but still, it made him realize they weren’t that different. In this regard at least, they were alike. Both elders of their family, they took care of their siblings, each in their own way, and wouldn’t let anything happen to their family.

“Dad! Mom!” She exclaimed when she saw them, a relieved smile on her lips.  
“Namiko!” Called her mother, opening her arms to receive a hug. “You’re already here!”  
“You came fast.” Noticed her father, consulting his watch.

She hugged her parents alternatively, while replying:

“We came here as soon as we could. Lucifer accompanied me.”

Turning to the demon, she saw him smile and nod to her parents, shaking his father’s hand and kissing her mother’s.

“Thank you so much, Lucifer.” Said her mother, taking one of his hands with hers. “You could have just dropped her in the Human World, but we’re grateful to know her with you.”  
“I couldn’t leave her like this, that wouldn’t have been safe. Besides, I’m glad to be here as well. I hope your other daughter is okay. Hamako, was it?”  
“That’s right.” Confirmed her father. “She’s in the room, Namiko. You can go see her.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. She opened the door, quickly closing it behind her. There, she saw her dear little sister, sitting up in her bed, her cheeks and arms bruised and covered in bandages. Her tired eyes lit up upon seeing her big sister:

“Namiko! It’s you! What are you doing here??”  
“I came as soon as mom told me. What happened? No wait, are you okay?”

Her sister smiled a little at that, shaking her head like she was making a big deal out of nothing. Well, she’d judge that after her sister would have told her everything.

“Yes, I’m okay, as mom probably told you over the phone. I came to the hospital to make sure my injuries weren’t severe, and they weren’t. So don’t worry about that.”  
“OK, so what happened?”  
“Oh well, a bunch of girls were annoying me. I wasn’t responding to their bullshit, so they tried the hard way. I still managed to slap that b-”  
“Who were they? Comrades? Are they in your class?”  
“Well, yeah, they’re in my class. I’m pretty sure they’re jealous of my grades. They kept calling me a teacher pet.”

She thought about it. It was true her sister was an excellent student. She herself had always been a good student, but Hamako was different. They had never tried to test if she was gifted, but she had always been in the top three of her class. Everything seemed easy for her, but she knew she was working hard to keep her good grades.  
Sighing, she asked if she could show her who they were on social media. Her sister, happily complied, taking her big sister’s phone, insulting one of the girls as she showed her social account.

“Her name’s Pauline. She’s the worst of the three, and a real b-”  
“Well I’ll admit, her wickedness is written on her face.” She smiled, making her sister laugh.  
“OK OK, this one is Marianne. Not the worst, but she held me as Pauline hit me.”  
“Seems to lack a few brain cells if you want my opinion.”

She wasn’t the type to judge people on their physique usually, but she knew it would make her sister feel better. Besides, these girls hurt her sister, so no mercy from her.

“Aand this is the last one.”  
“Hmm… I bet she has done nothing. She looks like the type to just follow.”  
“You’re actually right!” Exclaimed her sister, surprised. “She looked like she didn’t want to be there. She did nothing, but didn’t help me either.”  
“It’s sad to see good people like her can be around these bad people by fear of being alone.”  
“Honestly, I don’t know her much, but I feel like we could have gotten along. She’s quite like me and has good grades. We kinda look alike.” Her sister nodded with a small smile.

They talked about some other things, taking advantage of the fact she was in the Human World and could talk together face to face. The rest of the family was okay, and Kai may or may not have a girlfriend. Nothing eventful had happened while she was gone in the Devildom. She then talked to her sister about her demons, what happened during the few months she had gone back to the Devildom. Everything was fine currently, but that didn’t mean there hadn’t been accidents or schemes in the House of Lamentation. Her sister giggled at Mammon and Levi’s antics mostly.  
Soon though, she recalled letting Lucifer alone with their parents. If it was true they got along pretty well, she didn’t want to let Lucifer too long with them, particularly when he had work to do. She bid her sister goodbye, wishing her a quick recovery, and asking her to be careful -and Hamako chuckled asking her to do the same- and put her hand on the doorknob. She was about to open the door, when she heard the voice of her father, and instead listened as she could the conversation, putting her index on her lips to ask her sister to remain silent.

*** *** ***

Lucifer stayed in the hallway, feeling quite out of place. Sure he wanted to accompany her here because he knew he was right to worry for her wellbeing. When panicked she had absolutely no self-preservation instinct. Not that she had much usually anyway. But here, with only company, the presence of her two parents, he wasn’t sure what to do or what to say. He tried to remain neutral, though.  
He was glad her sister was okay. He had seen the teenager in question only once or twice, but she seemed to get along pretty well with Mammon and Satan. He hadn’t had the occasion to talk to her, but she seemed to be a good person, just like her older sister. Namiko was like family for him and his brothers. So the well-being of her human family was important to him, too, even if he didn’t know them personally. He knew they were all good people and deserved the best.

Looking at her father, Mamoru Yuri, he noticed the man before him seemed thoughtful, a slight frown forming on his face. The mother, Lana Yuri on the contrary, seemed happy to see him and immediately started to chat with him, talking mostly about their respective family, and some struggles. Despite being about a demon family and a human family, they still found some resemblance in their problems, and that made him smile a little. Looking again at the father, he saw him opening his mouth to say:

“That may be out of place, but I wanted to ask for some time, now… Are you or any of your brothers interested in our daughter?”

His eyes actually widened upon hearing that question. It was rare for him to be surprised, but he certainly had not expected that question. Clearing his throat, he replied, tone even:

“What if I was? Or any of my brothers for that matter.”  
“Oh, I trust you would treat her well, she still has pacts with all of you, I trust my daughter. I’m not asking as a concerned father. More as a human watching a demon becoming attached to another human whose life will seem short to him.”

Again, Lucifer was surprised. This man was actually not worried about her daughter, but for him. This whole family was really something else, he thought with a discreet smile.

“I appreciate your concerns, but we all know that. I can’t say we have all made our peace with that, but we can’t close our eyes and forget about the fact she’s a human. We thought we could see her for only a year; we’re glad to have her for another. It’s with that limited time in mind we enjoy every single moment spent with her.” He declared, his tone becoming more and more intense with each word.

He meant it. They loved her. She was a part of their family. Thinking about how her first year in the Devildom had been, he added:

“We’re all greatly attached to her. She’s so loveable, she managed to make us all fall for her affection, I have to admit. She’s part of our family now. We will be sad to see her go, but for that, we will ensure she has a happy life, even if short compared to ours.”

Her father seemed satisfied with his response, and even put a compassionate hand on his shoulder, a calm smile on his face. It was then they heard the door open quietly and saw Namiko closing it behind her. She looked at both of them, before admitting:

“To be honest, I thought for a while about this. If I could become a demon right now, would I do it? This would be a great decision, not a light one. I sometimes wish I was a demon. I would be more like you all. But, at the same time, it was as a human that I grew closer to you, made pacts with all of you. I’ll live as long as I can with you, and then, when I’ll die, I know I’ll find you in the Devildom.”  
“You do know you’ll end up in the Celestial Realm, right?” countered Lucifer.  
“Heh, I’ll do whatever I’ll have to fall to the Devildom, then.” She riposted, with a confident smile.

Lucifer shook his head, not believing her. He was touched though, even if he wouldn’t admit it. Since she knew he still had some work to do, she decided to cut short the reunion with her family and bid them goodbye before going back to the end of the hallway. She then saw a familiar boy going out of the elevator. She smiled and opened her arms wide, exclaiming:

“Kai, come hug your big sister!”  
“Namiko?! It’s really you! You’ve come!”  
“Of course I came, you really thought I was gonna stay in my bed while my sister is hospitalized?”

He hugged her, never ashamed or embarrassed by the fact of showing affection while being a teenager. In their family, showing affection in front of others wasn’t embarrassing at all. They talked quickly about the incident, and seeing the worry in his brother’s eyes she calmed him.

“I know you’re worried for her. But don’t worry, I’ve got this.” she said with a wink.  
“Really?” He seemed doubtful as to how she would handle things.  
“Heh, you trust me or not?” she asked with a fake frown.  
“I do I do…”  
“Try to help her and protect her, but don’t overdo it, she hates it when we treat her like something fragile.”  
“Yeah yeah, OK…”

She knew he would still be worried, but would do his best. She’d do her best too. After telling him goodbye too, she went to the elevator, followed by Lucifer. Once inside the cage of the elevator, she sighed deeply, frowning. Lucifer could tell she had something in mind, but was hesitating.  
When he looked more carefully at her, he saw something he rarely saw in her face. Anger. She was never angry. She was patient and loving, and the few times he saw her angry at one of his brothers, it had been light and hadn’t lasted. This time felt different though. Her hands were shaking.

“You seem upset.” He finally let out, knowing he was stating the obvious, but he didn’t know how to handle her when she was angry. Hell, he didn’t quite know how to handle her usually either.  
“I am. I don’t want to bother you anymore, but I’d like to stay in this city a bit longer, if you’ll allow me.”

Seeing how serious she was, still frowning, it wasn’t for nostalgia she wanted to stay. As always, she had something in mind. As always, he couldn’t trust her to stay alone when she had something in mind. Even if she wasn’t in the Devildom, it could still be dangerous, seeing as how much trouble she could attract. After thinking some, going out of the elevator, he finally replied:

“I don’t mind, but at the only condition I stay with you. It’s no bother, I can stay with you in the Human World for a few hours.”  
“Really? Well, I guess I’d appreciate your company tonight. Will definitely stop me from doing something stupid.”

So he was right, she had something in mind, and judging by her anger, she wasn’t sure she’d control herself fully. He could help with that, even if seeing her that angry was still a bit unnerving.

“Well whatever you want to do, I suggest we eat somewhere first.” He declared.  
“Right, I think it’d be better. Will allow me to cool down a little.” She smiled tightly.

They went out of the hospital, and once in the streets, she took another deep breath, taking in the chilly air of the evening. He took one of her still shaking hands, as to not lose her. Squeezing it briefly, she leads them silently to a restaurant she knew. Definitely not the kind Lucifer was used to, but not a fast-food either. She panicked when she saw she hadn’t brought any money on her in her haste, only to sigh guiltily when he showed her his wallet. As he was changing his Grimms into money from her country, a waiter showed her their place, and she waited for him, holding the menu to still her hands.  
Taking a few more deep breaths, she tried to relax, ignoring the knots in her stomach. Even for her, her anger was still surprising. She knew anger, but she was rarely that angry. She wasn’t used to this and didn’t really know how to calm herself. She smiled, thinking of how Satan had so much control over his. She kind of envied him right now.

“Have you already chosen?” He asked her, taking place in front of him.  
“Not yet, I’m not sure…”

They quickly chose and the waiter from before took their command. Once alone, he stared at her, until she gave in and explained to him why her sister was hurt. She admitted she had the urge to slap at least two of the girls and was really angry.

“You could say I don’t like it when you touch my family!” She said, a sheepish smile on her lips.  
“And I totally understand you. I don’t like it either.”  
“I’m their elder sister after all. I’m supposed to take care of them, and protect them.”  
“And you do it wonderfully.” He said, reaching for her hand.

She looked at him, grateful. The waiter then came back with their meals. They enjoyed it in silence, and she calmed down gradually. Looking through the window on her left, she smiled. Again, it reminded her of the fact she spent very little time alone with Lucifer, and the quietness of it felt good. Even if he had that severe facade, she genuinely enjoyed his company.

“I’m glad you’re with me tonight. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, Namiko. I’m glad I can be of help.” He replied simply.

Once they finished their meals, and while Lucifer was paying the bill, she took her decision. He could see it in her eyes when he came back to her side. Once she lifted her eyes in his direction, he nodded to give her his accord. Whatever she wanted to do, he’d be with her. Her smile was a little mischievous as she told him about her plan. He was surprised upon hearing it. This human kept surprising him each day, and it was as frustrating as amusing. At least she wasn’t boring, he could give her that.

Namiko was actually proud of her plan, and couldn’t wait. Her sister had given her the accounts of the three girls, and their addresses, since she knew where they lived -not that far from their school. The first one on her list was actually Pauline. Better to start from the one who angered her the most before she lost her energy. Once in front of the house, she told Lucifer to wait a little further, so nobody would see him. She knocked on the door a few times, and waited a few seconds before a man opened it.

“Hello, may I help you?” He asked, confused as to why this young woman was knocking on her door this late.  
“Good evening, I was hoping to talk to your daughter.” She began, smiling innocently. “I’m the older sister of one of her comrades, and I need to tell her something.”  
“I see, I’ll get her. You can come inside.”  
“Oh no, it won’t take long, I can wait outside!” She replied, still smiling, waving her hand in front of her.

The man nodded, before calling his daughter, who grumbled all the way to the end of the stairs. Well, it seemed this girl wasn’t very respectful of her parents. Can’t say she was surprised. Disappointed yes, surprised, no.

“What do you want? Who’re you?” The teenager asked, glaring at her.

Since she had taken a few steps back, the girl took some steps towards her, outside.

“Well, hello, Pauline. I’m Hamako’s older sister. I’m sure you get why I’m here, now.” She replied, her smile turning smug.

The girl in front of her seemed nervous, even if she was probably trying to hide it.

“My sister asked that my parents don’t file a complaint against you, so count yourself lucky. I’m not that forgiving. She was sent to the hospital because of you.”  
“Wait, why’s she in the hospital? We barely touched her, come on! I bet she has noth-”

The girl stopped mid-sentence when she took a step in her direction. She stopped, towering over her, and her voice was chilly and dry as she said:

“Now you shut up and you listen closely to what I’m saying. You hurt her one more time, and I won’t forgive you. Ever. You’ll take every one of her blows ten times harder, am I clear?”  
“Y-Yes…” Whispered back the girl.  
“Good. Now I’ll leave, and I suggest you reflect on your behavior if you don’t want to attract trouble.”

She then turned on her heels, feeling better. She was positive her sister was safe now. At least this one wouldn't hurt her anymore. She still wanted to see the two others. She directly came to Marianne, even if the other girl was nearer. Better save her for when she’d be calmer. The same scenario went for the second girl, who went back to her house, clearly frightened.

“I should feel guilty, but I’m actually satisfied.”  
“You’re becoming more demon-like than before. I’m still debating if that’s a good thing or not.” Noted Lucifer, his smile indicating he thought of it more as a good thing.

Truth be told, even if his brothers were often comparing her to an angel, and he himself sometimes had to remind himself that she was human, he quite liked that side of her too. He was satisfied knowing he was the only one who saw her like that. For now at least. As she was becoming more comfortable with them, she showed them more and more of her personality.  
Once they reached the third house, she took a deep breath, leaving her anger away. Iris. She saw that girl on her social media account. It had reminded her of herself when she was younger. She reached for the door, knocking a few times. A woman asked her why she was here, but ushered her inside, before she could say anything.

“I actually wanted to talk with your daughter. I’m sorry, I know it’s late.”  
“Don’t worry, miss! I’ll get her, wait here!” She shook her head, pointing at the couch.

Soon enough, Iris came downstairs, anxious. She smiled reassuringly, and patted the spot next to her.

“Hello, Iris, right?”

The girl only nodded, shy.

“My name’s Namiko. I’m Hamako’s big sister.”

The girl froze for a moment, before beginning to cry, trying not to make any sound. She took her in her arms, caressing her back.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have told them to stop, I should have stopped them, I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed through her tears.  
“Hey, don’t cry, it’s okay. I know you didn’t want to hurt my sister. We forgive you, and our parents won’t file a complaint!”  
“A-A complaint?” Asked the girl, panicking.  
“Yeah, Hamako was hospitalized to make sure there was nothing severe, but she’s okay, don’t worry.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“I know you are. I didn’t come to scold you or blame you. I know it was Pauline and Marianne’s fault. I already came to see and scold them. I don’t think they will ever bother my sister again.”

Hearing the sigh of relief from Iris, she wiped her tears from her face gently, adding:

“I came here to tell you that I think you shouldn’t be with these girls. It’s not my business, I know that, but I still think you’re worth more than that. You could have better friends.”  
“I-I know they aren’t good, but I don’t know how to…”  
“Make friends? Well, my sister did say she would have liked to be friends with you. She thinks you’re alike in some ways. And I agree. You could be friends.”  
“Really? Would she really forgive me?” Asked the girl, raising hopeful eyes to meet hers.  
“She never held it against you.” She nodded with a smile. “She knows it’s not your fault, that you were afraid.”   
“I-I’ll try. I’ll talk to her, and apologize properly.”  
“Thank you.” She said, still smiling. “Now I have to go, but I wish you a good night, Iris.”  
“Thank you, you too, Namiko.” The young girl responded, her voice still trembling a little.

She released Iris, and came to meet her mother, who was looking worriedly on the other side of the room, having heard at least partially their conversation, judging by her expression. She quickly explained the situation, and the mother closed her eyes for a moment, probably thinking of how terribly that could have gone.

“Please, don’t scold your daughter. She really needs comfort right now. She’s as much a victim as my sister. Please give her advice, not reprimands.” She said fervently, hoping the woman would listen to her.

The small smile she gave her reassured her.

“Will do, miss. Do you need a ride back or…”  
“No, I’ll be alright, thank you for your concerns. I wish you a good night.”  
“Thank you for your patience.”  
“It’s normal.” She just nodded before going out.

She was actually tired but relieved. Everything had gone smoothly. She felt way lighter than before. As she thanked Lucifer again for accompanying her, she texted her sister letting her know everything had been handled, and to let Iris become friends with her if she tried to open up to her, to which her sister replied with a “Thank you, you’re the best sister of the world! Will do! Don’t worry, I’m sure we can be friends!”

She took Lucifer’s hand again, and together, they came back to the Devildom, where the other demons were waiting.

“I hope in the few hours we were gone they haven’t destroyed the whole house.”  
“You sure are an optimistic one.” Sighed Lucifer, an amused smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the occasion to write some Lucifer/Namiko interactions!  
> He may not be able to spend time with her often, but he sees sides of her none of his brothers have ever seen. And it makes him very proud.
> 
> I'm not sure I've said it before, but Namiko has a little sister (Hamako) and a little brother (Kai) who are twins.
> 
> Also, Pauline and Marianne, are names of girls who seemed to dislike me and tried to bother me in the past. This is my revenge lol


	8. Arcadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Namiko's hobbing is dancing, even if she's not serious about it.  
> She also has a new favorite song.  
> And feelings. Complicated feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, Arcadia sound soooo good! I really felt that Kazuya Yamashita sounded teasing and vulnerable depending on the parts of the song, and thought it described Lucifer well. I was quite surprised by the genre of the music, but after listening to it a few times, I think it suits him well.
> 
> Will do the next songs when they'll come out too! I'm so excited! (and so is Namiko!)
> 
> Ah, also! For the lyrics! I looked through three English translations, and kinda mixed the three to fit my interpetation of the song.

One of Namiko’s hobbies was dancing. She was doing it inside of her room, where no one could see her, and no one outside of her family had ever seen her. She never thought about learning, she was just moving her body as she liked, expressing herself better that way. She didn’t particularly care about if she was graceful, or if she was dancing well. She was just dancing.  
It was meant as a stress-relief, a way to blow off some steam and exercise. She would do it half an hour a day, back in the human world. Since arriving in the Devildom, she found it harder to find any time between RAD and her demons. She was starting to really miss it, so she had asked if she could use the sports hall for some time, keeping what she’d do there a secret. She couldn’t let them know. They were dancing on a daily basis in front of her, and they were so good at it, she couldn’t call what she was doing “dance” in front of them. That would be insulting.

Everyone had seemed curious about what she would do there, but they had agreed to not disturb her until she would go out again. She thanked them, glad she didn’t have to use the pact to force them. She didn’t like to give them orders.  
That’s how she ended up in that big room, all that space for her and her only. She smiled. She never got that much space before. She wouldn’t need to be careful not to hurt herself on furniture. She would be free to do moves as wild as she wished, and be as messy as she’d like. Taking out her D.D.D, she opened DevilTube, and tapped on the play button, immediately placing herself in an empty area, and breathing in deeply, letting the music fill her heart. When the first lyrics came, she shivered, before moving.

_Catch your breath to the usual place  
I’ll make you dream if you just wait, lady  
Unlike them what do you think of me?  
Your beautiful color captivates me_

Lucifer’s voice was so beautiful in this. His voice had always been seducing, but when he was singing, she truly felt at peace. Safe. It was like he was protecting her. She had listened to that song time and time again, and she was still amazed. The lyrics. As much as she could be oblivious when it came to people’s feelings, she was pretty sure that if the song was meant for someone, it was her. She knew him for a year and a half, and she had never seen him with a lady, outside of work.  
She was the only “lady” he spent time with. Now the real question was, was he singing for her, or just singing a love song, not meant at anyone? But then, there was just too much emotion in it. She felt it in every word, in every syllable, in the way he was singing. 

_It's not a lie alright  
(Let's take it slowly)  
I won't disturb you anymore  
(1 Round K.O but that's the end of the parallel lines)_

As she was dancing, closing her eyes, sure that she wouldn’t hit anything, she kept wondering. It was hard for her to believe Lucifer could truly love her. Not that he wasn't the type. She knew he could love, just like everyone, even if his pride would get in the way of him admitting it, or indulge in it. Even more in the way of showing it in any way.  
No, she had trouble imagining him loving her. And just when she concluded that, she heard him singing “It’s not a lie, alright”, and she smiled sadly, her heart fluttering. She wouldn’t believe it until he’d told her clearly. And even then, it would take her time to fully trust him on this. She just didn’t imagine someone would fall for her, so someone as beautiful and amazing as Lucifer ? How could she be so lucky ?

_I'd love to be your number one  
But that's probably not love deep down  
And if you choose me, surely there would be no turning back  
There will be no turning back_

This part was always breaking her heart. She knew each of the brothers wanted to be special when it came to her, whether it was romantically or not. It was hard for her to maintain things balanced without upsetting them, and it was getting harder and harder as days went by. Lucifer wanting to be number one in her heart wasn’t even surprising : it was probably his pride showing up. That could be why he was saying that it wasn’t love deep down.  
She knew very well that if she chose him, or any of his brothers for that matter, there would be no turning back, and everything would change. She had imagined this a few times already, knowing that things would be awkward, and that every brother would make things difficult at first, before things would eventually settle. But she was scared. That’s why she wasn’t choosing. Lucifer and the others had probably realised it, by now.

_Inside this dream  
You are my captive  
There's nothing I should worry about  
Deep deep down  
Once you get stuck you can't escape_

Why was she still blushing every time she heard this chorus ? It felt as if he really wanted her, and dreamed of having her all to himself, in a world where no one would challenge him for her affection. He had never shown this much this possessive side of him, and she didn’t know if hearing it was a blessing or a curse.  
She spun on her heels, before moving faster, letting herself indulge in these seducing words, submitting herself to the beat completely. She was spinning, and jumping, her arms making wide yet precise movements. She was dancing as if losing herself in this dream he was talking about. 

_Now that you are a prisoner in a place never seen before  
If you continue like this, this dream will never end, lady  
Unlike them what do you think of me?  
I’m in love with your beautiful colors _

She knew that there would come a day when things would come to a dead-end. She had stayed vague about her feelings, but eventually, one of the brothers, or maybe all of them, would ask her in a more direct way, which one of them she would choose. She knew that, she thought sadly, her movements becoming once more narrower.  
Everything would be easier for her if she’d chosen already. It was tempting. She had to admit that losing herself in Lucifer’s dream forever was tempting. She wouldn’t have to ask herself any more questions. But she couldn’t. It wasn’t right. Or maybe she was just afraid. She didn’t know anymore.

_It’s not a lie alright  
(There's nothing to fear. Just look at me)  
From this temptation you will not escape  
(Nobody knows that I want only you)_

She trusted him. In a lot of ways. She trusted all of the brothers with her life. But could she trust him with these feelings? Did he love her? How could she trust that, when he himself, wasn’t sure it could be called love? Did he truly love her, or what she had done for them? Was there even a difference? What makes you love someone, in the end?  
Did she love him that way? How would she know? She didn’t want to think about it. She was scared. “There’s nothing to fear. Just look at me.” His voice was soothing her again, enveloping her like a thick blanket. In her mind she saw his face. His eyes. Those powerful orbs had the power of making her feel safe. She was weak to those. The way he was looking at her, it was tempting. Tempting to lose herself to him, to say yes. He truly was a demon.

_I want to be a part of you  
Maybe such selfishness can’t be understood  
I’m sure if you sink like this there would be no turning back  
There will be no turning back_

She understood. He wanted to be hers. Despite everything, it made her happy. She was the one selfish here, always had been. That’s why she wasn’t choosing after all. She wanted to keep them all to herself, refusing to let go of any of them. Because if she said “yes” to one of them, then they’d be no turning back.

_Within this darkness you are light  
On which I depend wherever I go  
Deep deep down  
Once caught there is no escape_

In the darkness of the Devildom, they had all at some point referred to her as a light. How could that be, since they were her lights? She smiled, amused by that fact. If she truly was helping them, guiding them on a way leading them to happiness, then she was glad. Because they had and were still helping her the same way.  
This side of Lucifer was rare to be seen, even by her. She was used to seeing him hide his vulnerability. Him “depending” on her and admitting it, was making her heart go a little too fast. This time, who was caught? Was it still her, or was it him? This part of the lyrics always made her wonder.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah  
Where is my lover baby? _

“Here, right here” a part of her wanted to say. The other part of her stayed silent, hoping to not get noticed. If he were to ever ask her directly to be his, she didn’t know how she’d react. 

_Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah  
You’re the only for me_

But was he the only one for her? Her movements became sharper. She was frustrated with herself. Again that question, again the will to ignore it, and continue on her life as it was now. 

_Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah  
I’m falling in love with you baby  
I’ll be yours_

She couldn’t help but whisper these words, opening her eyes wide as the words had come out of her mouth so naturally. The beat stopped for a moment, her body freezing, before it went back, and she decided to forget everything, and let the music fill her soul and body. She’d just dance. She’d think of all of that again, later. For now, she just wanted to dance, and to feel free. 

_Inside this dream, I’ll follow you  
That’s the only thing I can do right now  
I can't stop thinking (about you even when we’re apart)  
Can’t deny this truth anymore_

Spinning again, faster than before, she didn’t think of any of her movements before making them, letting her body decide for herself. She was smiling again, feeling lighter.  
However, when he sang the final words, she slowed, stopping as the last notes were ringing. It had been a few weeks since the release of this song. The last words were hinting as the fact he had come to a decision. If he couldn’t deny the fact that he loved her, then that must have meant something, right? He would do something about it soon, surely. That’s what she thought the first time she listened to the song. But nothing has happened since then.

As she collected herself, a little out of breath, she concluded that it was only what it was : a song. A way to say things he wouldn’t usually say. A way to let out things without any consequences. Maybe he wouldn’t do anything about it. Maybe the song wasn’t even about her at all, and she was being arrogant for thinking so. She was overthinking, as always.  
That’s what she had decided when she turned to where she had left her D.D.D, near the entrance. She froze when her eyes met him.

At first she thought she was dreaming. After thinking about him so much, her brain had decided to summon him in front of her. But then, the image lasted, and Lucifer blinked. His expression was unreadable, but his gaze on her was intense. She then fully realized he must have arrived some time ago, and seen her dancing. To his song. His love song. Well, if one of the brothers seeing her dance wasn’t embarrassing enough, this certainly was.  
Her face became red, and she held her breath until he spoke first, his eyes still bored in hers :

“I had not realised you loved this song so much. I’m quite flattered.”

His tone was a mix between surprise and teasing. She was so embarrassed she couldn’t talk at first, before finally recollecting herself, and replying honestly :

“It’s really beautiful. It has a lot of emotion in it, and it shows a side of you I had never seen before.”

It was his turn to blush a little, stepping in her direction.

“What kind of side?”  
“A… more vulnerable side.”  
“A weaker side?” He asked again, curious.  
“No, not weak.” She shook her head. “Sincere. It takes a lot of courage to do that, it’s inspiring.”

He looked at her, his expression becoming fond. He smiled.

“You always manage to see the best in everyone, and make flaws into qualities.”  
“It’s not my fault you don’t have any flaws.” She shot back, before realising what she had said.

Lucifer smiled even more, pride bright in his eyes. She quickly added, coming back to the previous topic :

“It’s what I understand from your song. There’s two sides in it. A teasing and proud side, and a more sincere and vulnerable one.”

He nodded, admitting she was right. This song was an image of him. Of his main facade, and his more intimate side. She was about to retrieve her D.D.D to go back to her room, bury herself in her blanket, and maybe die of embarrassment that he had seen her “dance”, but he was quick to grab her wrist, gently holding her.

“I had the chance to see another side of you today, too. I didn’t know you were dancing. Why haven’t you told me?”

He seemed curious. Maybe a little bit upset. She wasn’t sure.

“Ah, I mean, I wouldn’t call it ‘dancing’ really… I just… move around…” She hesitated, averting her eyes.  
“That’s called dancing, if I’m not mistaken.” He said back, raising an eyebrow with an amused smile.  
“Ah, yeah, but… it’s not like I’m doing it to be good, nor that I am good at it, it’s just… a hobby.”  
“And there’s nothing wrong with that, Namiko. It doesn’t mean you have to hide it. Besides, I think you are quite good at it, in fact. I like your style.”  
“Wha- Really?!”  
“Yes, you were pretty graceful back there. It was beautiful.”

Now her whole face was red, but she wasn’t just embarrassed, also happy. Lucifer of all people, thought she was good at it? He wasn’t the type to say compliments just to. Not to her at least. If he thought she wasn’t good at dancing, he would have asked her if she wanted to take lessons, as tactless as it would have been. It was a real compliment, and she was so happy.

“I came to tell you dinner is ready, but if you will, I could sing to you this song again another time, what do you say?” He proposed, his eyes scanning her expression.  
“You mean, a live concert of your song?” She exclaimed, eyes wide. “Oh-Yes! Yes! I would love that!” She added, smiling wide.

Lucifer returned her smile, before taking her by the hand, to leave the room, giving her back her D.D.D he took on the way. They were walking through the corridors, her hand still in his, when he said lowly, his voice close to her ear, making her shiver.

“I forgot to ask, you’re aware that this song is meant for you, right?”

Her heart skipped a bit, and she squealed, turning red yet again. He only chuckled at that, his other hand half covering his mouth, his laugh helping her calm a bit. She only sighed, before smiling softly. He was truly a demon. 

*** *** ***

When he went back to his room, that night, he was still fighting his urge to go back to her, cup her cheeks and kiss her with all his love. Seeing her move like that to the sound of his voice, to the sound of his feelings... It felt like she was saying yes to him. That she was returning his feelings. He knew it wasn’t the case. She still didn’t want to take the first step. She was still hesitating. That was fine. He understood. He would be patient, and wait for her.  
She was beautiful, and she was smart, so smart. Being able to see right through him when it had only been a little more than a year since she knew him. She was soft, so soft. Saying things in a way that let him know she loved him deeply, respected him, and was proud of him for being him, it all drove him crazy. He loved her so much. He couldn’t deny it anymore. He was already hers.

When had he, the Avatar of Pride, became so submitted? Ah right. When he met that girl, and accepted her warmth. She truly had the power to bring hidden sides of them to the light. She was a star. Shining brightly in the night of the Devildom, guiding them with her smile. She was his utopia. His Arcadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, finished! What do you think of it? Writing Lucifer's still hard for me, but I'm trying! Let me now if you think I got him wrong, or missed some details.
> 
> I'm still working on a few obey me chapters. The next one will probably be called "Don't touch my demons!" and will be divided in seven parts, just like the chapter "These comforting nights..."!


	9. Are you ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon's song just released, and Namiko can't get it out of her head. She wasn't ready. At all.  
> Little did she know, Mammon wasn't either to see her like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I completely forgot to post this one! I done it the weekend after the song was released, because I love this song so goddamn much!  
> As last time, I kinda put three different translations, and even changed some parts to fit my interpretation better.  
> Part of this interpretation come from Thalfox too, on tumblr! Go check it out! https://thalfox.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm currently trying to come up with ideas for Leviathan's song, which was sooo cute and sad, but also hopeful?? So many emotions, let me hug all the bros...

She was restless. It was the evening, and they had finished dinner about an hour ago, and they were all in the common room, chatting, arguing, spending time on their phones. She was actually listening to music on her phone, while half-sleeping on one of the couches. When the first notes of the song rang, she opened her eyes, her body straightening. She wanted to dance. Now.  
Sitting down, she looked at Lucifer and asked him if she could go to the sport’s hall for some time. Understanding what it was about, he only smiled at her before nodding, his eyes teasing her. She blushed again thinking of last time, before rising up to her feet, and heading to the corridors, saying bye to the others.

\---She missed Mammon who was just coming back from the bathroom and asked where she was. Lucifer asked him to come closer, and whispered in his ear that he should see her in the sport’s hall. Curious, Mammon didn’t add anything, and instead, announced that he was going to his room. The others didn’t question anything, too busy bickering with each other.---

She had put her D.D.D on the ground, next to her jacket, and had started again the sound, the rush of the music filling her soul and body with energy. She couldn’t help it. This song was… something.

It’s time to host a party… party...  
Are you ready?

The first time she heard this song, she clearly wasn’t ready. Thankfully, she had been alone in her room -which was rare- when the song first came out. She had been a blushing mess, hugging her pillow in a futile attempt to grasp control over herself. Now ? She still wasn’t ready! His voice was mesmerizing, in a way she had never experienced before. 

Welcome to my party  
Today’s main character is only you  
Sweep away the sparkling coins  
Now all I wish for is your love sign

Again, she felt that this song was meant for her. If she had any doubt with Lucifer, it wasn’t the case here. Everyone, including her, knew his feelings for her. As clueless as she could be with this type of thing, she couldn’t ignore this. And she was so honored. So honored to be one of the first people outside of his family to pass before money in his eyes.  
She knew he wasn’t only greedy for money, but for all types of things. Including love. Love from her. The more she listened to his song, the more she found he sounded desperate here. Desperate for any sign that she loved him. 

But I don’t have this master key  
You are my heart’s top desire  
This tsundere is madly in love with you

Was the term “master key” referring to her and her heart? She had wondered about it. She never considered herself as their master, and neither did the brothers actually, but it was technically the case. If she was being honest with herself, they pretty much all had the key to her heart. She just never let them use it. She understood why he felt as if he didn’t have it, though. Because he loved her, he never knew how to act around her. His tsundere persona was cute, but he knew it wasn't serving him right. There were times when even her thought that maybe he was annoyed by her, when in fact he just didn’t want to admit how much he liked spending time with her.  
And the fact that he wasn’t outright admitting his feelings for her made things easier with her. That way she could pretend she didn’t see anything. She didn’t have to respond to his feelings. As selfish as it was, it was relieving for her. This song was crushing this statu-quo. He was saying he loved her. That he wanted her with all his heart. That he was in love with her. How could she even pretend now? 

Thought it would be a fun party night  
That was dead wrong  
You don’t notice my hand  
Everyone here is a rival

She could easily imagine the scene in her head. She had been at some parties since in the Devildom, and it was always chaotic. Either the place was packed with people, and even finding familiar faces was a challenge, or all the brothers were fighting for her attention. Thinking back to that party when she had danced with Lucifer because Mammon was taking too long to ask her, she smiled sadly.  
It was the perfect example. Everyone was trying to attract her attention, while he was standing there, waiting for her to notice him. Normally, she would try to reach out to him because she knew it was hard for him, and she didn’t want him to feel left out. But sometimes, it was hard, and she would be “forced” to dance or chat with the others. It was true they were all rivals, in a way. She found it really sad, because she didn’t want them to fight, even less if it was for her. She had been trying to make them all get along more, only to end up becoming a reason for them to fight.

But wherever I come it’s a carnival  
Brace yourself, you’re my terminal  
I’ll say it with pride, you are my only one  
But my heart is saying, hold me now

Mammon was used to parties, and was often the one animating it. She couldn’t ignore the fact that he always made things more entertaining, whether it was voluntarily or not. He never failed to make her laugh, or feel better when she was feeling down. Every day was interesting with him. It always made her eager to get out of bed in the morning, even when she was tired. Even when it was to see the new mess the brothers had gotten into.  
She moved faster, her body feeling lighter, her cheeks reddening, and not only because of the efforts. The last words he pronounced made her shiver. Each time she was listening to this song it had the same effect on her. She had to admit that since a few months he was starting to admit more and more his affection for her, not denying it as often as before, even claiming it louder each passing day. But this was much different, it was all too clear this time.  
And there was that last line, that always made her heart clench. Behind his loud attitude, and his bravado, was an insecure Mammon who was afraid of losing her. Who needed to be reassured. Who needed proof that he was loved, that she loved him. And as much as she wanted to give him that, she couldn’t do it fully.

In the end you don’t see me  
I don’t like the idea of you with someone else  
It’s slowly driving me crazy  
Can’t win against these thoughts

She was seeing him. But probably not as much as he’d like. She was seeing each of the brothers, and trying to give them all as much love as she could without crossing the line of lovers. The fact that he was jealous when seeing her with the others wasn’t surprising -she had proof of that daily- but it felt different, sadder for some reason.  
She was so frustrated with it. Why couldn’t he understand that the problem here was her, and not him? He was so loveable, and she loved him so much. But she could never truly give him what he wanted. Not because he didn’t deserve her, but because she didn’t deserve him.   
Maybe she should try to talk to him about it, be clear. She should tell him that she wouldn’t choose him. Not because she didn’t love him, nor because she was in love with someone else. She would just never choose anyone. In that sense, the others weren’t really rivals : she had the same attitude towards them, and was still determined to not fall under any of the brothers’ spell.

I’m just crazy for you  
I’m just crazy for you  
I’m just crazy for you

Spinning, letting the music decide for her body, she tried to forget her own thoughts. Mammon’s voice was mesmerizing in a different way than Lucifer’s. He was more energetic, louder, but no less touching. It made her want to laugh, and never stop dancing. She wanted to become crazy too, to never have to think about her feelings again. It was all too complicated.

Welcome to my party  
Today’s main character is only you  
Take away the neon lights  
Now all I wish for is your love sign

She slowed some, keeping her hips moving in rhythm. There was something scary in being the main character. Aside from the pressure of doing something wrong, it meant she was important to them, to him. She couldn’t mess things up and hurt him. That’s why she was so hesitant, after all.  
He loved her so much, and deserved so much more than what she could give him. Than what she was willing to give right now. It made her feel guilty, and each time she listened to this song, she came back to the fact that he was hurt, and that her indecision would only keep on hurting him. Then again, she wasn’t even sure of her decision yet, how could she even begin to explain her feelings, if she didn’t get them herself?

But I don’t have this master key  
I need you, drop your high heels  
Come here, you’re so cute my love

She could picture him at this party, beckoning her to come closer with that smirk. He was usually too flustered to act that confident, but she knew he technically could act like that too. Another shiver ran down her spine. His eyes, so blue, were shining in her mind. If she was listening to herself, she would actually drop her high heels and come to him. He was attractive, and not only physically. His personality was his greatest asset.  
And oh, was she weak to him calling her “his love”...

There’s no fun for everyone in this party  
I was dead wrong  
You don’t notice my hand  
Everyone here is a rival

This verse was hitting differently this time. After his confidence from before, it felt as if this time, he was more determined. Instead of being the only one to not have fun, it would be the others, and he would do his best to have some fun, and “win” her. It was his party after all. His party for her. And even when there were too many people, even through the neon lights, she was always seeing him. Even when dancing with the others, she kept a discreet eye on him. 

But wherever I come it’s a carnival  
Brace yourself, you’re my ambition  
I’ll say it with pride, you are my only one  
But my heart is saying hold me now

As with Lucifer, she often daydreamed about what going out with Mammon would be like. He was so kind, and patient, and loving. She knew she’d be happy with him. They were already great friends, and partners in crime, and knew each other' strengths and weaknesses. They were already very close. He was her first man, after all.   
Going out with him, becoming his partner for life would be… an interesting lifestyle, for sure. She would never be bored with him. He was funny and lively, and of course there would be darker times, but she knew they’d be able to be okay in the end. They’d stick together through it all. He was greedy for love, but so was she.

I’m just crazy for you  
I’m just crazy for you  
I’m just crazy for you

She went back to her faster pace, losing herself in the beat once again. His voice, his words were guiding her body, rocking hips, arms moving sharply, heels turning her body precisely. She smiled, the sound of the music drowning her own thoughts. She had to forget that dream, as well as all of the others. But this time, and only this once, she’d get lost in this what-if. 

Soar high, to the other side  
Anywhere is fine  
‘Cause I’ll always come to you

Slowing down, opening her arms wide as if flying, her smile turned softer, her body feeling lighter than before. Again, one of the brothers was trusting her, ready to follow her wherever she’d go, ready to be at her side. It was a moving thought, really. She was glad to be trustworthy in their eyes, because she saw them the same way. For better or for worse, she’d follow them in every one of their adventures. She loved them all to death.

I’m just crazy for you

She surprised herself whispering these words with him, before the music started again, and she smiled more widely, spinning faster, before moving again in rhythm.

Welcome to my party  
Today’s main character is only you  
Sweep away the sparkling coins  
Now all I wish for is your love sign

She gave her all, one last time. Her body was already growing tired, but she didn’t want it to end. She wanted to keep dancing, and forget everything. Usually, she’d be embarrassed to move like that, these seducing moves weren’t her type, but for once, she actually liked it. It fitted the song in a way. Her expression became more confident, her smile and eyes turning teasing.

But I don’t have this master key  
I need you, drop your high heels  
Come here, you’re so cute my love

She clicked her heels on the ground at the same time he sang the lyrics, and then bended her legs, lowering her body, one hand brushing the ground while the other was half covering her lips, her intense gaze focused in front of her.

Thought it would be a fun party for everyone  
I was dead wrong  
You don’t notice my hand  
Everyone here is a rival

She quickly stood back up, without losing her balance, before resuming her steps. She could be confident too, when she wanted too. For once, she wanted to express this side of herself she was rarely showing. And this song was the perfect occasion. 

But wherever I come it’s a carnival  
Brace yourself, you’re my terminal  
I’ll say it with pride, you are my only one  
But my heart is saying hold me now

She stopped in sync with his last word, arms wide open as if to hold him, and she panted, a big smile on her face. She was feeling a little lightheaded, whether it was because she spinned a little too much or because of her feelings, she didn’t know, but she let a little laugh escape her, lowering her arms. She was feeling great.

That was until she actually turned to her left, where she left her phone, and saw Mammon hiding next to the door, almost totally hidden by the darkness of the corridor. She stopped in her tracks, once again trying to convince herself she was making this up.  
She had to accept this was all real, when he took a step towards her, and she saw his blushing face. What was she supposed to do, now?! How would she explain things, without making this awkward, or him misunderstanding?

“H-Hi, Mammon, didn’t see you there! I-um… what are you doing here?” She asked tentatively, trying to hide her nervousness and failing. Her face was probably even more red than his, which was probably a first.  
“I was wondering where ya were, so…” He mumbled, averting his eyes.  
“A-Ah, okay, I see. Um… Did you see everything ?” She tried, praying mentally to who would listen to her that he did not.  
“Yeah !” He almost shouted, nervous too. “Ya were… It was…”

He seemed to struggle with his words for some time, and her panic rocketed. Without waiting for him to continue, she quickly said:

“I-I’m sorry! I know it’s probably kind of insulting for me to dance on your song, but… but it’s really amazing, and I really love it! You did such an amazing job on it, and I couldn’t help myself, I-”

She was very rarely this nervous, even less now that she knew quite well the brothers and was used to living with them. But for some reason, her secret hobby was something she was ashamed of, and the idea of someone seeing her was mortifying. So the idea of two people having seen her was… She had to go back to her room, bury herself in her blanket, and never go out again. That was it.  
Mammon seemed to straighten in front of her, frowning. He cut her in before she could add anything:

“Whatcha talkin’ about? Ya were amazing!”  
“W-What?” She asked, thinking she heard it wrong, lost in her panicked thoughts.  
“Aaah, I said ya were amazing, okay?” He huffed, before adding more seriously “Don’t say stuff like that, it was cool to see ya dance! Why did ya never talked about it?”

He seemed upset to not know this part of her, just like Lucifer had been. She played with her fingers, averting her gaze, before lifting her head and responding:

“Because I’m not good at all, it’s only a hobby, Mammon! I’m not serious about it.”  
“And? What didn’t ya talk about this hobby? I shoulda known!”  
“Ah, well okay, sorry. It’s just that I’m embarrassed about it. Lucifer was the only one to know, because he saw me the other day. But the others still don’t know.”  
“Why’s he always gotta be the first.” He grumbled back, upset.

She smiled, retrieving her phone and her jacket on the ground.

“Anyway, your song is really good, Mammon. I… really loved to see these parts of you too.”  
“Whaddya mean?” He asked, trying to sound casual.  
“This, uh, more insecure side of you?” She hesitated before adding “This confident side of you, too.”  
“I’m always confident, I’m the Great Mammon, after all!” He countered.  
“True, but it wasn't like usual. It was more...teasing? That seems like a fitting word…” 

He eyed her curiously, probably trying to guess what she wasn’t saying. She blushed once more, thinking back to some of the lyrics, before turning to the door.

“I should go take a shower before going to bed.” She declared, looking back to him.

He smiled widely, announcing he’d sleep with her tonight, and she faked a sigh, smiling fondly. They both got through the corridors leading to her room.

*** *** ***

He still wasn’t believing what he saw. Namiko of all people, dancing to his song, his voice, moving her hips seductively, her movements sharp and controlled, her expression confident, her body obeying to the music. He had gripped the door to ground him. Else, he would have run to her to kiss her and hold her in his arms.  
How could she expect him to hold back when she looked this beautiful, this happy, this lively?! He knew he still didn’t have her heart, or at least not the way he wanted too, so this thought had helped him, but even now, as she was sleeping next to him, he wanted nothing more than to hold her, and kiss her, and tell her how much he loved her.

But he couldn’t mess things up. It was far too important. She was far too important for him to mess things up like usual. He had to be careful, or else, she might even end up with one of his brothers. He could do it. He was ready for everything when it came to her. He was ready for her.


End file.
